Two Weird Weeks
by Spamilla
Summary: This is a DigimonSailor Moon crossover. This was my first fic. Couplings: Mimato Taiora Kouyako Takari. This is an example of really bad fanfiction, written by a 12 yearold.
1. SHIPWRECKED!

Shipwrecked!   
  
By:Detective Spami  
(A/N)  
Okay, I don't own Digimon, The X-files , Christina Aguilera, The person who wrote  
'Which Backstreet Boy is Gay?', or Gilligan's Isle , but I wish I did... so I'll make a  
short message. Be prepared for some strange things! There is love , comedy, and  
maybe a little horror. I doubt about the horror, because I'm not much of a horror  
writer..... I know this It's about all the Digidestioned (season 1/2). They all go on a  
cruise , Daisuke and T.K. settle things, and nothing is what it seems :: X-files theme  
starts playing and a man with a daibolicacal laugh starts laughing , and a Ufo with an  
alien doing the disco pops up in the sky:: I warned you.. Well, I better go call Mulder  
and Scully... :::Walks into house:::  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
(Sing in Tune of "Gilligan Theme): Do do do do do do do Sit Right back and you'll  
hear a story. The story or a fateful cruise that started from a place in Japan. Aboard this  
tiny boat. The Leader was an unmighty sailing dude. The first mate unbrave and sure. 11  
other people set sail that day for a 4 day tour. a 4 day tour. The weather started getting  
tough. The tiny tub was tossed. If not for an bravery on the fearful crew the "Dinnow"  
would be lost. the "Dinnow" would be lost. The boat set ground on the beach of this  
uncharted island with Taichi , Yamato too, Mimi and Sora , T.K , Daisuke , Hikari , Iori .  
Miyako. and Jyou and Koushiro upon Taichi's Isle!(Song ends!)   
  
""Hurry up everybody! The cruise starts in 20 minutes!" yelled Mimi as Taichi, Yamato, Hikari, Sora, Koshiro, T.K., Daisuke, Iori, Miyako, and Jyou run out the door and  
put they're baggage in the van. Soon everybody was gone. T.K. looked out the window.  
He had a bad feeling about this cruise.   
  
After about 5 minutes of running around everybody was on the boat. As the boarded  
the captain greeted them , "Ahoy there passengers! I'm the Skipper, this My first mate  
Gilligan." Everybody looked at them in shock. "Didn't you two and 5 other people get  
stranded on desert island for 12 years?" asked Jyou. "Well, you see about that, ummm, the  
boat sorta went , into a tropical storm and um, we sorta got into a big mess so if we do  
get into a tropical storm we'll most likely end up on the same island.!" said Gilligan trying  
to be cheerful. Everybody groaned. "Are you sure we got on the right boat , Mimi?" Sora  
said stupidly."Yeah, I'm sure. It says on the tickets." Mimi Held up the ticket and looked  
at it slowly. "Yeah, it says the Dinnow right here." Mimi pointed at the ticket to stop  
Sora's suspicion. "Skipper, can I ask you a question?"Jyou said standing my the the fat  
man. "Sure." the Skipper answered. "Well, why is this boat called the 'Dinnow' when the  
other boat was call the 'Minnow'?" He asked stupidly. "Well, I thought I should've  
changed the name because 'Minnow' was getting old." the Skipper answered. "Oh,, I see."  
Jyou said.  
  
Soon the boat was off at port. The first hour went smoothly. But after they had been  
on the boat about 2 and 1/2 hours it started to rain. "Oh, a little rain never hurt nothing"  
Said the Skipper as he waddled around. "Skipper, don't you remember? This is how the  
Tropical storm started!" announced Gilligan. "Gilligan, Shut Up!" yelled the Skipper.  
Suddenly the weather started getting tough. They tiny boat was tossed  
  
"If Gilligan hadn't opened his big fat mouth none of this would have happen.' thought  
Taichi as he held on to a rail. "Ahh, that's the last time I go on a cruise with this weirdo.'  
thought Yamato. 'Ahh! I want my mommy!' thought Sora as they boat started creaking.  
"Ahh! help he Taichi!,"shouted Hikari. Suddenly without warning Mimi saw a pair of  
trouser fly by."Okay, who's pants are these?" she asked. The Daisuke spoke up , "Sorry, I  
wore baggies today." Everybody let out a groan. "Daisuke, glad you didn't wear baggie  
underwear too!" yelled Yamato as the ship was throne into a monsoon. Suddenly the fat  
Skipper and the dumb Gilligan were thrown from the ship. Sadly, the boat landed on their  
heads. Everybody screamed ,but Mimi couldn't see a thing because Daisuke's trousers  
were still in her face.   
  
Suddenly without warning , the boat silently landed on a beach. and with that the boat  
broke into five huge pieces.  
  
"Wow! That was prodigious!" said Koshiro as he stood up. "Where are  
we?"wondered Miyako. As the walked around in short circles.   
  
"My guess it is the island that the "Minnow" crashed on in 1965." guessed Jyou as  
he looked at Iori.. Then he said," It's gonna be awhile before we get rescued." He turned  
away and walked into the woods to get sticks for a fire.   
  
A few minutes later he returned. "Hey guys, I found some huts! I think Gilligan and  
his crew built them when they were here. Follow me!"   
  
Everybody followed Jyou to the huts. Unaware that they were being spied on.  
  
"BWHA,HA,HA,HA,HA,HA,HA! They don't know who is spying on them" laughed  
The Kaiser as he looked at them stupidly. "BWHA,HA,HA,HA,HA,HA!" After that he  
ran into the wood laughing in a weird way.   
  
"I think we need to clear out the vines," said Iori.   
  
"I agree!"said Hikari.  
  
Suddenly The Kaiser ran out of the woods. "BWHA.HA,HA,HA,HA,HA,HA,HA! I  
have made the best killing device ever!" He quickly pulled of a what looked like a stick  
attacked to a rock with a evil face drawn on it. (go on and guess. EVERYTHING HAS A  
EVIL FACE DRAWN ON IT!)  
  
"Hi, Ken" greeted Taichi as he waved to him.  
  
"I'm not Ken!" he yelled as he stomped his feet like a little girl. "My name is 'The  
Kaiser! Be afraid! I have the best killing device ever! BWHA,HA,HA,,HA,HA,HA! "  
After he said that the rock fell off the stick, and onto Ken's foot. "OW!" he yelled in pain.  
Then he ran back into the woods.   
  
"There's something wrong with that kid. I mean he's acting li-" Taichi started saying.   
  
"Hey, There's my pants!"Daisuke yelled pointing at a tree. "I'm gonna get'em." he said  
running to the tree. He started climbing the tree.  
  
. "Little Help?" he asked. Yamato said,"Daisuke, you know how to make people's day  
better! I'll go get them for ya though. I mean no one likes to see anybody pantless, especially  
you!" he pointed laughed as he started up the tree.  
  
After was half way up to free his pants Ken jumped put from behind Poison Ivy  
bush."BWHA ,HA,HA,HA,HA! I HAVE MADE A NEW , BETTER, KILLING  
DEVICE!" he said as he shot a berry from a what looked like a slingshot at Yamato (Of  
course the berry and slingshot had a evil face on it!). "Ahh, I'm hurt!" Yamato yelled  
sarcastically.   
  
Suddenly a wild chipmunk jumped from a limb. It started biting Ken. "OW, GET THIS   
STUPID CHIPMUNK OFF ME!! OW! HE IS BITING MY PERFECT HAND!" Ken  
jumped back into the Poison Ivy bush.  
  
"Okay, that was a little weird," Taichi said as everybody agreed. "He used to be so  
cute" and smart not he's ugly and crazy as a loon!" Miyako starting to cry. 'I agree'  
thought Sora secretly.   
________________________________________________________________________  
MimiAndLillymon2: He He! I'll show KariAndAngewomon! I'll show her for making an  
A+ when I only got a C-..... Well, I'll show Miss Smarty-Arty.....  
*SoraAndBiyomon walks in and sits on the sofa drinking a soda*  
SoraAndBiyomon: Watcha doin'?  
MimiAndLillymon2: Can't talk typing.  
SoraAndBiyomon: Well, I see that what are you typing and why?  
MimiAndLillymon: I'm writing fanfic. Trying to beat KariAndAngewomon at writing skills  
SoraAndBiyomon: Rally? You? You've never even written a good answer. How can you  
beat Kari's skills?  
*SoraAndBiyomon walks out of the room laughing*  
MimiAndLillymon2: I'll show her! I'll show them all!  
________________________________________________________________________  
"We better start fixing up these huts" Jyou said trying to be gentle. He again looked  
Iori. "Why are you looking at me?"asked Iori in angry voice. "I'll tell you later......."  
  
"So which one is our hut again? The one with the old money , cob webs and old  
science stuff , the one with the hole , or the one with a monkey in it?" Hikari asked for the  
third. "The monkey!!" Taichi yelled for the third time. "Well, how do we get the monkey  
out?" Mimi wondered as she looked at a hairy spider monkey. Daisuke spoke up "Umm..  
I don't know! Mimi coax him out." "Why me?" She yelled. "I dunno." he answered. "I'll  
scare him out! Yeesh! " yelled Yamato as stomped into the hut.   
  
"Ahh! Help me Taichi! The monkey is messing up my hair! Ahh! now he's biting my  
foot! Ahh! Help me! Sora! It's you hut! I know I'll kick the fuzzball out!" As he finished a  
small ball of monkey flew out of the hut. "Serves you right for messing up my hair! I only  
have little hair gel left!" Yamato shouted walking out of the hut. "Ladies here you go...  
your de-monkeyed hut."   
  
Mimi , Sora , Hikari , and Miyako walked in. "This place needs a ladies touch.  
Maybe we can get some trees and Koshiro can find glass for a dresser....."Mimi started "  
Then make a few beds.... I did see a TV. that ran on batteries in the boat maybe It's still  
there! I mean I have some batteries still." Mimi walked out to Taichi , Daisuke , Iori , Jyou  
, Yamato , T.K. , and Koshiro. "Well, how's the hut?" Yamato asked. "It's okay... is there  
a way to fix up the bed and stuff that was in the boat?" Koshiro spoke up, " Mimi, that  
stuff was very damaged... But, we'll try for all you." He gave a smile. 'Hey! This guy is  
trying to get Mimi!" Matt thought as he watched Mimi walk back into the hut to tell the  
others.  
  
"Who's in which hut do we have and who are we sharing with?" Iori asked "Umm,  
How about since the girls have the monkey , umm, Koshiro and Jyou have the sciencey  
stuff , Iori , Daisuke, and T.K. have the one with the hole ,and Yamato and I have the one  
with old money. Okay?" All the boys agreed and continued talking  
  
"Hey, I don't know about you guys but I'm going swimming!" Taichi yelled as he  
stomped out of the hut with a very baggy trunks. "Can we go with , Taichi?" Hikari asked  
as Taichi turned around. "Okay.." he finally said , "But don't be a buttache!" "Yay!" yelled  
Sora as she ran out of the hut with a bathing suit. Mimi ,Hikari , and Miyako followed  
yelling   
  
"Look out blow!" yelled Mimi as swung into the lake on a vine. "Hey, that look likes  
fun!" Sora yelled as she grabbed a vine. "AHHHH!" "Okay, umm.... you didn't have to  
yell." yelled Taichi. "Well, Taichi you would yell to if you've never done that before..."  
Said Sora as she walked out of the lake.   
  
45 minutes Later.........  
"Hey Matt, Can I ask you a question?" Mimi asked walking up to him. He looked at  
her and said ,"Sure." "Did your guitar make it past the monsoon?" "Yeah, it was about the  
only thing that did of mine. I knew I did good when I bought a water-resistant case. Um,   
why do you wanna know?" he asked. Then she said, "Well, I have a song idea and I can't  
do it without a guitar." "Oh, really? What music do you need?" "Um, well, do you know  
the music of the song 'I want it that way'?" Mimi asked hopefully. "Well, I don't know all  
of it" Matt answered. "Well, how much do you know?" "The first 3 verses." "GREAT!  
the song is only 2 verses!!" Mimi said as she ran to the girls' hut to tell them.   
________________________________________________________________________  
MimiAndLillymon2 ::::types at computer franticly::: I gotta get this done!! I gotta show  
off to KariAndAngewomon!! I'll show her for making a better story than me!!   
KariAndAngewomon: Umm.... What are you doing?   
MimiAndLillymon2 ::screams:: AHH! Hey, when did you get here?  
KariAndAnewomon: Well, It was sorta easy!  
MimiAndLillymon2: How? Were you the one how stole my housekey?  
KariAndAngewomon: No, SoraAndBiyomon gave me the key! I swear! Plus, I wanted to  
steal your idea for your story.  
MimiAndLillymon2: Well, like all the stories I've written , yet never made known to  
human contact your not going to steal my idea now! I'm going to teach you for writing an  
A+ story for English! Just because I don't have god writing skills like you do miss, Kari  
doesn't mean I R not smart! Um, I mean I am.  
KariAndAngewomon: Who cares that I wrote a better story than you?!  
MimiAndLillymon Lillymon2: I'll show you! ::starts again typing franticly on computer::  
________________________________________________________________________  
3 1/2 hours later.......  
" Okay, everybody Taichi , Jyou , Koshiro , Sora and I have a song to sing. Matt is  
playing it on guitar. and 1... 2...3!  
  
::Matt starts to play:: Tachi starts to sing......  
  
Yeah... they are on fire. they have desires , but one it that they  
have is one backstreet boy is gay. But they don't want to be mean. Since now he's a  
queen. Don't ask please 'Which Backstreet Boy is gay?' Tell me who (Koshiro , Sora  
, and Jyou in background) ::Ain't saying that it's A.J.:: Tell me Who (Again in  
background) ::Ain't saying that it's Howie. Tell me who. I never wanna her you say  
'Which Backstreet Boy is gay?' ::  
Mimi takes Taichi spot in singing) Now I see can him. He's in women's clothes. But,  
he don't need an I.U.D. (Background) ::Yeah:: He like Village People , he's playing  
croquet , his dog is a pickingses! (Sora takes Mimi spot in singing) He is on fire. His  
back perspires. (Background) ::Won't say , Won't say:: (Jyou) Who's Gay! (Koshiro)  
He's always sayin' He's nothing but a buttache , He's nothing but a fruitcake. I never  
wanna hear you say 'Which one of them is gay?' Tell me who! (Background) ::Ain't  
saying that it's Brain:: (Taichi) Tell me who! (Background) ::Ain't saying pick on  
Kevin:: (Mimi) Tell me who! (Background):He's baking up a souffle .Which  
Backstreet Boy is gay?:: (Taichi) Okay, their all gay....  
  
  
:::Everybody starts to cheer:: "From the sound of it all we must have done pretty good!"  
Mimi said smiling "Anybody have idea for another song?" asked looking at the people.  
"Umm... I have one" Iori said shyly. "Okay, what group do you want me to make fun of  
now?" she looking at the young boy. "Well, I always did hate the song "The Real Slim  
Shady" he said as he kicked a stone along the ground. "Okay! I already have an idea for  
it!" Mimi said brightly. She ran off to the hut to practice the song.  
  
"Well, it seems like Mimi is trying really hard to make being trapped on a desert isle a  
good thing." pointed out Taichi. "Yeah...."agreed everybody. "Well, *YAWN* I'm  
turning in for the night." Jyou said yawning , "By the way which hut am I in , and who am  
I sharing it with?" "Jyou, we told you a thousand times *GROANS* you in the hut with  
the cob webs and old science stuff , and you sharing with Koshiro , Daisuke , and Ior-"  
said Yamato being interrupted by Mimi. "Hey guys! I have the song done!! Ya'll wanna  
hear it?" "Okay!" everbody agreed quickly. "Okay, 1.... 2... 3....!  
  
May I have you attendion please? May I have you attendion   
please. Will the real Slim Shady please shut up. I repeat will the real   
Slim Shady please shut up? We're gonna have a problem here.  
  
Ya'll act like you've never heard a white person before. His rhymes and refore. Punk  
kid trying to be hard core. Wash your mouth It's back worse than before. Makin' a  
snore. Whinin' in the microphone. It's return of the- wait oh.. wait. you didn't pay  
money for that CD did you? And Dr. Dre did. Everything you idiot without Dre's  
beakbed your as good as dead. The world's had enough of Eminem. Tiki-Tiki Even  
his girlfriend cheating on him. Look at him. Walkin' around living off Dre. Acting so  
cool , but he's really kind of weak though. Little twit blast Christina on his new CD.  
Why? Because she turned him down for a date. He-he. As for the question of who  
came first. Was it Carson Daily or was it Fred Dearse? I'm sorry Slim but this is gonna  
hurt. They both came first to her then you ever will jerk. Your song gets on our nerves!  
Your song gets on our nerves. Your kinda lucky. You got more faith than you deserve  
And that is the answer that I give to little kids. You can become famous without even  
knowing what Thailand is. Of course their gonna like you. Of course the do. our like  
the cartoon version of Vicky Shroder on Silver Spoon. You ain't nothing but a  
product. patched to be brought up. You know a year from now you won't be thought  
of. So your right about dead animals and cannibals and someday you'll stop dating  
dogs and date higher mammals. And theirs a million Women just like me that think  
like me and all can see That Slim Shady is a boy dealing with puberty. So if you agree  
scream loudly with me. Your slim Shady. Yes, your the real Shady. You sound like  
Peter Brady. you get quite irritating. So won't the real slim shady , please shut up  
please shut up, please shut up? Your slim Shady. Yes, your the real shady , you sound  
like Peter Brady. You get quite irritating. So won't the real Slim Shady please shut up,  
please shut up , please shut up?  
  
"Okay, I would have made something better up , but I didn't have alot of time. Plus, I  
wanted to do it tonight." "Mimi, how did you make something that long that fast? I mean  
even I couldn't do that." Koshiro said looking at Mimi. "Okay, I'll break. I didn't write  
either song.... I just heard them on a CD. But, I did change them a little." She said as she  
walked up to Koshiro. "I see". he said looking at the ground pretending to be interested.  
"Hey! he's trying to get Mimi again! Oh, that little shrimp!! I'll get him! I'll umm... well,  
it's so good that I even don't know what it !!" Yamato thought as looked at Koshiro and  
Mimi.   
  
"Well, I'm going to cot." said Taichi jokingly (Well, it took me awhile to think of the  
seemly stupid joke. So, I hope you didn't think it was to dumb!). All the digidestioned  
went to the huts. Both Jyou and Miyako complained all night about the bugs , and Koshiro  
was up all night inventing things to help if someone became ill.   
  
The Next Morning........  
"I'll tell you something.... how come Ken didn't do anything last night? I won't have  
expected him to come up with another flawed attempt to take us over." Iori said looking  
at the rest of the group eating a breakfast of wild goose eggs. "Well, maybe he ran out of  
ideas. I mean a wannabe slingshot and a berry? Come on! I think he's finally lost his mind!"  
T.K. said while chewing a mouthful of eggs. "Well, their are different things, like green  
ketchup." said Hikari looking at T.K. while everybody stared at her. "Okay , Hikari , Um,  
well , that is a different , but I mean he did capture Agumon , escape to Digiworld making  
everybody think he ran away , and try to capture Patamon. I seriously don't think he's  
losing his touch!" said Miyako. "Let's go find him after we eat. Okay?" said Daisuke  
making a fist. They all agreed.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
KariAndAngewomon: Hey! I wanna see your story!!  
MimiAndLillymon2: Well, tough! I'm not letting anyone see it! BW,HA,HA,HA,HA,HA!   
KariAndAngewomon: O- K.... Mimi, it's okay we all feel for you... I mean we all do...  
SoraAndBiyomon , TaichiAndAgumon7 , TKAndPatamon , MattAndGarurumon2 ,  
IzzyAndKabuterrimon , JoeAndZudomon , me , and the others........ I mean we talked  
about it at Taichi's party last week after you left. I mean you broke 3 lamps, ruined 7  
cushions and spiked the punch!  
MimiAndLillymon2: I'm not crazy! Well, okay , I might have a few screws loose... I'll  
admit. I have to get back to my typing!  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"That was a good breakfast. I've never had eggs made so many different ways!" said  
Daisuke as he rubbed his stomach. "Well, when we were in Digiworld once all we had was  
a fridge full of eggs!" Sora exclaimed. But, no one showed any interest. "Well, where do  
think a evil genius hides?" asked Hikari. T.K. looked over his and said , "How about right  
there?" he pointed to a cave that had a sign in front "KEEP OUT! This IS NOT the Evil  
digimon Kaiser hideout!" "Well, that's alittle redundant."Jyou exclaimed. "Well, let's go  
scare him." suggested Yamato as he walked into the cave quietly.   
  
"BOO!" they all heard Yamato yell as the Kaiser ran outside yelling like a little girl.   
"I'll kill who ever did this to me!"he said pointing at them. He starts walking back to a the  
cave when Taichi saw Yamato bent down on the ground , then he said ,"Don't worry Ken,  
where're right behind you!"after he said that The Kaiser tripped over Yamato. "Hey, Ken  
have a nice trip! We'll see you next fall!" said Mimi as she laughed at him. "I'll show you!"  
he said as stomped back to the cave. Turned around and again pointed at them ,"I'm the  
only one who knows a way off this ill-begotton island! Plus, I'll destroy you all before you  
even have the chance! And , I know the secret about Green Ketchup!" He turned around  
and began laughing.  
  
"Looks like Ken's got his genius back , I wouldn't mind knowing the secret to Green  
Ketchup myself." Daisuke said looking the sand. "Wow, once you know the secret to  
Green Ketchup you know almost everything...." T.K. said scratching his leg. "T.K., the  
answer to Green Ketchup is simple!" Koshiro said. "Well, what is it?" Taichi said holding  
up his fist. "Well, the Ketchup company adds green food dye to the regular red ketchup ,  
or they use green tomatoes." Koshiro said trying to impress Mimi. "He's at it again! I  
really need to tell Mimi that I like her before Koshiro does! I have to do it tonight!! I'll  
umm... well, I don't know what I'm gonna do yet...." Yamato thought as he watched  
Koshiro explain his theory about Green Ketchup. "People, although some of us are  
amazed by green Ketchup , but we really need to scout the island. Plus, I hate ketchup  
altogether! We need to talk Ken into getting us off this stupid island....." Miyako said.   
"Well, I don't think he's gonna tell us , unless we become his slaves." Jyou said while  
waving his arms. "Well, its about 9:30pm we better get to bed if we're gonna go scouting  
tomorrow." Taichi said as he yawned. Everybody slowly agreed and went to bed.   
  
"Mimi, will you come with me down to the spring?" Yamato asked as the held her  
shoulder. "Okay." she said as she took his hand into hers.   
  
When they got to the river Yamato looked at Mimi and said, "Do you think Koshiro  
likes you?" She gave him strange look then smiled ,"Of course he does. He told me he did  
when we boarded the ship. I told him I liked someone else , and he understood then said '  
If you ever want to talk me or need a shoulder to cry on you know where to come.' I told  
him 'okay' then he asked who I liked and I told him." Yamato gave a hopeful look as he  
asked ," Well, who do you like? Taichi , Daisuke , T.K. Jyou? Who?" "You forgot  
someone." she said as she looked at him smiling. "Iori?" "One more guess." "I don't  
know!" Mimi walked up to Yamato and looked him straight in the eye. "Come on!" she  
held Yamato's hand up to her face. "I think I know who......" he said in a small voice.  
"Who?" He cupped his hands around her face and kissed her softly. "Right." she said  
smiling. "Well, that's one reason why I asked you to come down here." he said, "I've had a  
major crush on you since I first saw you. But, when we were kids it seemed like you and  
Jyou made a better couple." "Me and Jyou? You've gotta be kidding me. He's more like a  
big sister than a boyfriend." "Oh." "Well, we better get back to the group before they  
worry. " "Okay, but don't tell anybody about what happened. Agreed?"Yamato asked as  
he looked at her. "Agreed."  
  
Back at camp no one even thought about Mmi and Yamato. They went to bed , and  
in the room Hikari asked, "So, where did you Yama go?" "Umm.... Where do you think  
we went?"Mimi asked in a nervous voice. "I don't know. I saw you two leave. I'm was just  
curious." "Well, w-w-we went down there and h-h-h-had a drink of water. Then we came  
back." "Oh, umm... since when do you studder?" "Well, I-I-I don't know." "Okay, I'll see  
talk to you tomorrow morning." Mimi looked at Kari and also followed her example and  
fell asleep.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
MimiAndLillymon2: This Fanfic is so good if the Digimon productors found it they might  
make it a show!  
KariAndAngewomon: I doubt that. I mean all you have in your story is "Mimi and Matt  
Sitting In A Tree K-I-S-S-N-G."  
MimiAndLillymon2: No, actually my story is long. Alot longer than any you have written!  
*MattAndGarurumon Walk in and reads Mimi story over her shoulder.*  
MattAndGarurumon: Hey! I'm not that crazy about you , and since when do you studder?  
MimiAndLillymon2: It's Fanfic. Anything can happen......   
*X-files theme again starts to play.*  
MimiAndLillymon2: There's that stupid theme again! Why did it play again? I don't even  
have a playlist for my Napster.   
KariAndAngewomon: I don't know. Maybe your computer is possesed , and the evil  
demon Pu-Zuu-Zuu is inside , and any minute it'll start throwing pea soup at you!  
MimiAndLillymon2: No, I seriously doubt that. Well, I better get back to typing...  
________________________________________________________________________  
The Next Afternoon.......  
*YAWN!* "Oh, I had a good sleep. Hey where is everybody?" Daisuke said looking  
around the empty hut. Daisuke gets up and walks outside to see where everybody went.  
He quickly tripped over a rock and landed in front of a message wirtten in the sand.  
'Daisuke, don't be worried. We all thought you might trip over that rock so when wrote  
this note. We all went scouting. We'll be back in about 2 hours. Bye! -Taichi' "Well,  
atleast they thought of me. And what do they mean they all thought I was gonna  
trip?!?!Oh, well. I guess I'll walk around. He-he I think I'll scare the girls when they come  
into the hut! He-he! Why didn't I think of this!" Daisuke hides behinds the door as he  
hears yells of his name. 'Their coming he-he!' Daisuke thought as heard foot steps coming  
towards the door. Miyako and Mimi walk through the door at the same time. "BOO!"  
Daisuke yells scaring both of them to death. They run from the door to the others.  
Daisuke was giggling as he heard Mimi sobbing out the story to Yamato. A few minutes  
later Taichi walked through the door. Daisuke jumped out and yelled "Boo!" again and  
with a sudden empacted Taichi punched Daisuke unconious.  
  
A few minutes later Taichi walked out of the hut carrying an unconious Daisuke.  
"What happened to him?!" asked T.K. in a worried voice. Taichi said in a pretend sad  
voice , "I accidently killed him..... I punched him to hard." "YOU WHAT????" T.K. said  
running over to Taichi. "Well, why are you worried. I thought you two were enimies."  
T.K. anwsered, "Well, um... he's um... he's the best enemy ever had." "Oh"  
  
"Oh, really? That's not what you said few days ago." Hikari said. "Really? What did  
he say? I need some fresh gossip!" Sora said. "Me too!" Mimi said running beside Sora.   
"Well, Sora, I've got something." Yamato said looking at Sora then at Mimi and smiled  
evily. He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "I know who Mimi's new boyfriend is!"  
Sora gasped and yelled. "WHO?!?!?!" "Well, I promised I won't tell." "Oh, come on  
Yama..." "Oh, maybe later. But, you'll probably have guessed before."  
  
"Anyway, what did T.K. say a few days ago?" Sora said looking at Hikari. "Well, I  
was spying on T.K. then." "Hikari! please don't tell them what I think you want to!"  
"Okay T.K., I won't tell." "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" T.K. said swooping her  
up in his arms. "Okay, you can put me down now." Hikari said looking at him.   
  
"HEY! WHY IS T.Z. HOLDING HIKARI? I WANT DETAILS!!!" Daisuke said  
waking up. "Well, Daisuke, Hikari stopped telling a secret she knew about T.K. and he  
was so happy that he swooped her up in his arms!" said Iori. "T.B. I'M GONNA KILL  
YOU!" "Looks like Daisuke's back..." Miyako said staring at him.   
  
"Daisuke, I have to get something off my back." T.K. said walking over to  
Daisuke."First , My name is T.K. not T.L or T.B. T.K.. 2nd, I want to get atleast some  
respect from you! Third, I want to know why you hate me! Why? Why? Why? Why?"   
"Okay, which 'Why?' do you want me to anwser?" "Pick one!" "Umm, I don't hate you."  
Daisuke said twiddling his fingers. "Then why are you always making fun of me? Huh?  
You know Hikari doesn't like you! I can't help that. Now Come on. Why do always act  
like that every time I see you? When I'm having a day day it gets worse. When? When, I  
see you." T.K. started pointing his into Daisuke's chest.  
  
"First of all T.K. I know Hikari doesn't like me. Second I know you can't help that.  
Third, The reason I act like is beca-because uum... um.. I'm a big jerk! Yeah that's right!  
I'll admit... I don't hate you. I'm just jealous. I mean you have it all. Trusting friends, a big  
brother you can get advice from, and a beautiful girl. What more could you want? What  
do I have? A sister that's a pain in the butt, hardly any friends and that beautiful girl hates  
me!" "I never thought of it that way. I guess I kinda lucky." "Dang straight. Well, I'm  
leaving. I'll see ya'll when I see you." Daisuke puts his hands in his pockets and walks  
down the path towards to Mimi's Lagoon (That's right! I named the lagoon!).   
________________________________________________________________________  
MimiAndLillmon2: yeah that's good. Yeah, I'll do that after that.  
KariAndAngewomon and MattAndGarurumon: Come I wanna read it!  
MimiAndLillymon2: In a minute. I'm almost done. I should be done in about um.. 3 days.  
KariAndAngewomon and MattAndGarurumon : Come on Mimi!! Please!!  
MimiAndLillymon2: Be patient! Good things happen to those who wait!  
*KariAndAngewomon and MattAndGarurumon fall over and Mimi continues writing*  
________________________________________________________________________  
"Stupid T.K.. Why must my life be so hard." Daisuke said chokingly through his  
tears. He took a handful of rocks and threw them into the lagoon. "I want to be his friend.  
I really do but, something is telling my 'no don't do it!' I'm so confused." He heard the  
sound of T.K. voice calling his name. He knew that he wanted to run up to T.K. tell him  
sorry and make peace but that little voice told him 'no'. He heard T.K.'s getting closer. He  
felt the little voice die down as T.K.'s voice came closer.   
  
"Daisuke! Daisuke! Where are you?! I need to talk to you!" T.K. yelled as he came  
into the beach of the lagoon. In a sneering , yet shaky voice Daisuke said ,"What do you  
want? Don't you think you've embarressed me enough?! I'm peed off. Leave me alone."   
"Daisuke, things don't get better if you keep them bottled up inside." T.K. said putting  
hands on Daisuke shoulders. Daisuke yelled as tears started flooding his eyes, "DON'T  
TOUCH ME!" T.K. pulled his hands away almost as if he stuck them into a fire. "Sorry",  
he said looking at him. "Sorry, Daisuke. I was only trying comfort you." "Why are you  
even bothering?" He said picking up another rock and throwing it into the lagoon.  
"Daisuke, that's what friends are for. They help you through tough times. If you don't  
want me as your friend, I understand." "Well, I guess so. I can't help it. I'm jealous of  
you." T.K. puts his hands back on Daisuke's shoulder and sighs.  
  
As he and Daisuke watch the sunset "Beautiful huh?" T.K. said as Daisuke looked at  
the sky. "Yeah. T.K. why don't you sit down?" "Okay." T.K. takes his hands off Daisuke's  
shoulders and sat on the warm, tan sand. "I love watching sunsets." T.K. said looking at  
the sky. "I love something else." "Oh, yeah what is that?" "The lagoon." "Oh, well, it's  
beautiful too." T.K.answered as he watched the sun go down. "I wonder what  
constellations are visible here." He said as tiny stars started blotching in the sky.  
  
"Hey, don't you think the others are waiting for us?" Daisuke asked scratching his  
head. "Yes. Hey I have an idea...." "Yeah.... "Well, we could make it look like he had a  
fight and we're still eniimies." "T.K. I like the way you think." "I do too. But, don't tell  
anybody we're really friends , and only pretend punch me when we get back to camp." he  
said picking up a hand full of dirt and smaching in into his clothes , face , and body.   
Daisuke did the same , expect he started hitting certain spots on his body making it look as  
if he were punched there; T.K. followed the example. "Okay, I'm ready." Daisuke and  
T.K. said at the same time.   
  
"Daisuke, I've had enough of you! I've tried to put up with you , but I can't!" T.K.  
said coming into the clearing. "The same for me T.B.!!" Daisuke yelled back. He threw his  
fist at T.K. missing him by millimeters. "Why you twirp!" T.K. said as he shot his fist over  
Daisuke cheek. Skimming the skin barely.   
  
"It's okay guys, you don't have to pretend." Taichi said. "Yeah, Miyako was going to  
watch the sun set and saw you two there." Yamato answered. "Yeah, I'm a big fan on  
gossip!" Miyako said smiling. "Awww, umm... We're not friends. We're enemies still."  
T.K. said nudgeing Daisuke's side. "Yeah, um.. he's um.. OKAY! I"LL ADMIT WE'RE  
FRIENDS!" Daisuke blurted out. "And we agreed not to tell anyone." T.K. said in a  
mocking voice.  
  
"Well, I saw you two their with your hands on his shoulders, I didn't know what to  
think!" Miyako said pointing at T.K. who had put an arm around Daisuke's shoulders.  
"Yeah, look at you two. What made you friends so fast. I mean, one minute your enimies  
than after standing up to each other your good buddies." Mimi said in an awed voice " I  
guess I'm a really likable person." Daisuke said while tugging on the sides on his vest.  
"Sure." T.K. said while messing up his perfect spikes. "Hey! It took me 45 minutes to get  
them like this!" Whined Daisuke as the tried to fix them.  
  
"Anyway, I'm ready to annouce my new boyfriend." Mimi said. She ran up to  
Yamato and kissed on the lips. "Yamato!" "When did you bag Mimi?" Taichi said jabbing  
his arm into Yamato said. "Last night." "Prodidgus, I knew Mimi liked1 you." Koshiro  
said again trying to impress everbody.   
  
______________________________________________________________________  
MimiAndLillymon2: I'm in a good mood. I think I'll read ya'll little something from my  
story  
KariAndAgewomon and MattAndGarurumon: Finally!  
MimiAndLillymon2: Okay this is from the 12th page , and it says," The"  
KariAndAngewomon: What is that?  
MimiAndLillymon2: A little something from my story. Keep in mind. I said ,"little  
something" Okay?  
MattAndGarurumon: Come on Mimi! Please! Don't make me beg!!  
MimiAndLillymon2: I won't. You'll just have to wait. I'm almost done. I have about 5  
more pages. Okay? It's not my ya'll come in here to bug when I'm doing my story thing.  
I'm gonna try to finish this within about 2 and1/2 hours. S'light? S'light.  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"I'm going to sleep."T.K. said yawning. "I'll follow that." Daisuke said following that  
example. I mean this day has been bad then good." Daisuke ran up to T.K. and leaned his  
head on his should. "I'll go to bed to." yawned Miyako as she ran into the girls' hut.  
Shortly, after Miyako ,T.K. ,and Daisuke went to bed the others also went to bed.  
  
"T.K., help me!" T.K. turned around and saw Yamato , Taichi , and Daisuke  
strapped to a table with a blade swinging ever closer to their bodies. T.K. ran closer trying  
to save them but with every step he made they seemed farther away. He tried running  
closer as the blade brushed across them all. All three boys yelled in horror as the blade  
scraped their stomach. "Daisuke!" T.K. yelled as the blade cut him in half. He fell on the  
ground crying.  
  
"Ahhhh!" T.K. yelled as he awoke. "A dream." he whispered. "It was only a dream."   
"T.K. are you alright? I mean you were yelling my name." "I'm fine. It was just a bad  
dream." "What was it about?" Daisuke said coming over to comfort his friend. "Well,  
Yamato Tachi , and you were stuck on one of those things where the blade swings down  
lower and lower , and no matter what I do I can't get closer. In the end ya'll end up  
dying..." "Weird." "What's so weird?" T.K. said looking at him. "Well, that's how my  
dream started expect it was you , Hikari, and Iori." He said. "Well, Daisuke, We'll talk  
tomorrow. I really tired." "Okay. 'Night" "'Night."  
  
The Next Morning.....  
  
"So people, I think we should we should try to build a boat and find civilazation."  
Taichi annouced. "But, what if we sink?" Iori said said looking at the ground. "Well, who  
know how long we could be on this island. I mean the passengers of the 'Minnow; were  
stuck on it for 12 years." Mimi said looking at the group. "Well, some good thing have  
happened here that would have never happened without us crashing here. Like Me and  
Daisuke becoming frends Yamato and Mimi dating. I mean we wouldn't even know the  
song 'Which Backstreet Boy Is Gay' ." T.K. said cheerfully. Koshiro groaned and said, "I  
guess you can contribut that to good things." "Hey, do you think Ken is still here?" Taichi  
asked "Well, no I think he left a few days ago. I saw a motor boat speed off last time when  
I went to get a drink from the stream." Sora said looking at Taichi. "Well, it look hoples- "  
Yamato said as he was interupped.  
  
"Hello, So now you know what it's like to be stuck on an island." Gilligan said as he  
walked up to the young group. "Hey, we thought you were dead." Hikari said looking at  
Gilligan. "No, the boat landed on The Skipper's head. I hid under him." How did you get  
here?" Taichi said looking at him. "Well, I swam a few miles then got trapped by an  
American Seafood boat caught me in the nets. They took me on the boat and I told them  
about all of you , but they had to go to America to drop off the fish. After they dropped  
off the fish I told them about all of you and we all came to get all of you. Their waiting by  
the bay. Well, be in America in a few hours." "But, we're not Americans. We're Japanese."  
Miyako pointed out. "Well, we'll have ya'll transported back in a few hours." Gilligan said  
walking to the beach with kids back to the boat.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
MimiAndLillymon2: Ya'll I'm almost done.  
KariAndAngewomon : Mimi can I ask you something?  
MimiAndLillymon2: Sure.  
KariAndAngewomon : Well, if your nickname is MimiAndLillymon2 , who is  
MimiAndLillymon1?  
MimiAndLillymon2: Well, I thought MimiAndLillymon2 sounded better than 1.  
MattAndGarurumon: Well, hurry up and finish your story I gotta go home in a while.  
MimiAndLillymon1: okay :Starts to franticly type again:  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
In America......  
  
"Hello, kids Welcome to the 4 seasons! We've all heard about your being trapped on  
a deserted island. Have fun with your free stay!" said a Man with bleached hear , blue eyes  
, and in a tux. "Thanks." they all said in rough english. A man showed them to their room  
where they saw a telephone.They ran up to it and in japanese Yamato said ,"Are you guys  
thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" And at the same they said yelled in japaneses "PRANK  
PHONE CALL!"  
  
"Hurry up Yamato!" Taichi urged as he looked for a phone number. "Hey, here's  
one." he said pointing to the name "Mr. Oldsman" "They all laughed at the name as Taichi  
dailed the phone.   
  
"Hey! You kids get out of my yard!" Mr. Oldsman yelled before picking up the  
phone. "Hello?" "Hello, I'm Mrs. Lemon Lemon Pie from the cheese factory. What time  
should we deliver your thousand pounds of cheese?" Taichi asked in a woman's voice  
"Cheese? I didn't order any cheese." "Sir, listen real close." Yamato said in his regular  
voice. "I'm listening. " "BOO!" "Ahh! Why did you scare me with your call of 'boo'?" "Mr.  
Oldsman you've just won the grand prize!!" Mimi said. "Really? What did I win?" " A  
brand new one of the kind fully operational Pig!!" "Wait, I didn't register in any contest to  
win a pig." "Mr. Oldsman , This is the FBI." Jyou said in a stern voice. "Um, hello Mr.  
FBI agent. What did I do?" "Well, we want you to lick the phone." Mr. Oldsman lickes the  
phone. "Um, sir we need to know what it tasted like. "Phone flavored." Mr. Oldsman said  
as Koshiro hung up in his face.  
  
"Hey, let's call the FBI!" Mimi said. "Yeah, we'll tell them we saw an Ufo!" agreed  
Yamato. "What is we get in trouble?" Taichi said hanging up the phone. Then Miyako  
perked up and said, "Come on. what do we have to lose?" "Our right to stay in America."  
Hikari aswered. "I'll do it!" Mimi offered walking over to the phone.  
  
"Hello, Agent Scully United States FBI how many I help you?" asked Scully typing on  
the computer tracing the call. "Hello, Agent Scully we just saw an Ufo!" "Miss, when and  
where did you see it?" "About 30 minutes ago.Right outside our window. It was a tiny  
silver dot. "answered. Mimi "Miss, What is you name?" "Mina Moon" "Thanks, My  
partner and I just traced you phone number will be over there soon." Scully said and hung  
up the phone.   
  
"Um, guys There's nothing to worry about, expect Agent Scully and her partner are  
coming over to get the account." Mimi said nervously. "MIMI! WHAT? NOW WHAT  
DO WE DO?" yelled Daisuke running around in circles. Yamato lifted up his fist Daisuke  
ran right into in. He groaned and laid on the ground. "Well, tell them what we saw."  
Koshiro said. "Well, Koshiro we'll tell them we were playing prank phone calls and their  
name was next on the list. Very practical huh?" Sora said. "Well, we could make  
something up. Since it was 'Mina Moon' here she'll tell them." Jyou answered.  
  
*KNOCK KNOCK!*  
  
"Hello Miss Moon" said a tall man with brown hair. "We're here to confront your  
siting." said a woman with short redish blond hair. "I'm Agent Scully, we talked over the  
phone , and this is Agent Mulder , United States FBI.." she said in an introducing manner.  
"Well, I looked out my window. I saw a shiny silver object. I called my friend Matt over  
to see it. He said it looked like something other than military crafts." After Mimi said that  
she motioned for Yamato to come over. "Matt, did you see the object too?" Mulder  
asked putting his hand on Yamato's shoulder. "Yes, I saw something that was different."  
"Well,that's about all we need." said Mulder. "Can I ask you a question?" Hikari asked  
looking at them. "Sure." "What does FBI mean?" she asked looking at the floor. "Um, I  
think Federal Bereru of Ivestigation." "Well, shouldn't it be FBOI?" They walked out of  
the room. They all sighed and continued on with life. Hikari stuck her head out the door  
and said , "I'll get back to you on that!"  
  
"Scully, why did we come to get this alien report? I mean you and I both know they  
made it up." Mulder said looking at his partner. Then she stopped and looked at Mulder ,  
"Well, I sorta got board at work, and um, well, the boss has been on my back since I spillt  
his coffey on his shirt." "Well, Scully I don't even think their Americans. Didn't you hear  
their strange accents?" "Yeah, New Yorks have weird accents to." Mulder sighs and they  
continue going back to headquarters  
  
"Hello Kids, umm, It's time to return to Japan." Gilligan said as he entered the room.  
"Come on. The plane leave in 45 minutes and it takes 30 minutes to get there." "Gilligan,  
will you promise us one little thing?" Miyako said in a sweet voice. "Don't bring up  
anything about the monsoon, when you were on the island ,or when we were on the island  
okay?" Miyako finished.   
  
At the Airport....  
"What plane are we on?" Sora said looking at the ticket. "Over there!" yelled Iori as  
the ran and boarded the plane. "Well, let's see.. What class are we in?"asked Mimi.  
"Coach" answered Daisuke. "Aw, the service there is so sucky!" Mimi whined as they  
walked to their seats. "Mimi, we wee lucky to get these seats. I mean the 4 seasons paid  
for these , so be grateful!"Taichi said. Then Jyou said ,"Well, I just think they were trying  
ro get rid of us." "Well, who cares? We've had an adventure to last a lifetime." Yamato  
said as he sat down beside Mimi.   
  
"So ends our advender. What was supposed to be a 4 day tour turned into so much  
more."Koshiro thought as the plane took off down the run way. "Our cruise was supposed  
to be fun. It was. But, not the fun I expected , that any of us expected. I'm glad we knew  
some wilderness skills for this. I've decided to never go on another boat again." Mimi  
thought "This was the best trip ever! I gotta go on another one soon." Daisuke thought  
while twiddling his fingers. Then Miyako spoke up, "Did any one actually have on the  
cruise." They all raised their hands. "I guess I did to." Miyako said. "Well, if ya'll had fun  
on the cruise I have an Idea. We could go to Burkittsville, Maryland. I hear good things  
about the Blair Witch. We could see if she is real." They quickly agreed.  
  
  
To Be Continued.......  
  
Will the kids go to Maryland and find the Blair Witch ,or will the end up being her next  
victims?  
________________________________________________________________________  
MimiAndLillymon2: I love the smell of a finished story.  
KariAndAngewomon and MattAndGarurumon :FINALLY!  
MimiAndLillymon2: I hope you enjoy my story!   
*KariAndAngewomon and MattAndGarurumon start reading seperate copies of the story*  
KariAndAngewomon: Mimi, Sorry I was wrong. Your story is pretty good. Except you  
forgot to do spell check....  
MattAndGarurumon: Well, Mimi gotta hand it to you. You got a good story here.  
MimiAndLillymon2:Thanks you guys... Part two will be heavily based on the group  
meeting all of us! Execpt for the safety of our sake I'll call KariAndAngewomon um, Rini  
(Sailor Sailor Mini Moon), MattAndGarurumon um, Daren (Tuxedo Mask) , SoraAndBiymon will be  
Amera (Sailor Unanist) ,and I , MimiAndLillymon2 , will be the champion of justice  
known as Serena (Sailor Moon)! I will have the other sailors there to ,but sadly they don't  
have a digi-name like the rest of us.   
KariAndAngewomon: Mimi, um, I mean Serena , you're to digitally obsessed , and sailor  
obsessed.....   
MattAndGarurumon: Hey! That still means I'm your boyfriend! You make it like that no  
matter what I do!  
MimiAndLillymon2: Okay, people it's past time. I'm already supposed to be bugging my  
family right about now.... Bye-Bye! See you in part 2!  
*MimiAndLillymon2 runs out the door into her dad's office. Hears sounds of a mad yelling  
man and MimiAndLillymon2 running away*  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Questions? Comments? Charcole for flames? E-mail me with them all! 


	2. The Next Victims

The Next Victims....  
The Continuation of SHIPWRECKED! By: Dective Spami  
  
Okay I don't own Digimon , the Blair Witch , or Sailor Moon , But I wish I did. This  
story is heavily based on the group going back to America to see if the Blair Witch is as  
real as they say. They also meet up with me and my friends. In this story we use the  
Sailor Moon names to keep our secret identities safe. Yeah, If you read my last story  
you know that We're going to Burkittsville , Maryland to find out about the Blair  
Witch for some insane reason. It's not going to be cheap rip-off the Blair Witch  
Project. I promise you. Anyway, I'm the chapion of justice otherwise known as Sailor  
Moon(Serena)! Well, let's see if the power from the White Moon and the Digidestioned  
is greater than the black magic of the Blair Witch. ::The Digimon and Sailor Moon  
themes start to play:: Well, I think I'm going to delete my Napster if it keep playing  
songs like that.... ::Scratches head and starts writing story::   
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Hey guys!" Taichi's Mom said as they walked out of the plane."Mom? How did you  
know that we where going to be here?" Hikari asked hugging her mom. "Well, this guy ; I  
think his name was Gillihan said that your boat crashed. I was so worried when he said  
that ya'll were a deserted isle. Then he said he knew which island it was because he was  
stuck there for 12 years." "Mrs. Kamiya , his name is Gilligan. He's the main reason we  
were thrown into a monsoon. His Skipper died on the cruise." Mimi said. "Yeah, the boat  
landed on his head." Iori said in an excited tone. "Oh, how terrible." "Before I forget,  
We've made plans to go on another trip to America." Mimi said smiling. "Well, Mimi If an  
adult is going I'll allow it." Mrs. Kamiya said in a stern tone. Yamato walked over to Mrs.  
Kamiya and said, "Well, I'm sure my dad would like to come. He's been wanting to go on  
a vacation." "Okay, when is it , and where are you guys going?" "Well, we thought about  
going to Burkittsville , Maryland to find out about the Blair Witch sometime next week.."  
Miyako said. Then Mrs. Kamiya gave a weird look and said ,"Well, I don't know much  
about American history so I'll let ya'll go ahead."   
________________________________________________________________________  
MimiAndLillymon2: Okay, I going to get this story done in less than 5 hours.  
KariAndAngewomon: Well, it took you 2 months to get the last one done. You just made  
the dailoge as if you did it in about 2 hours. Pretty Smart.  
MimiAndLillymon2: Thank ya. I thought that would make the story better.  
KariAndAngewomon: Why did you make me so annoying in your story?  
MimiAndLillymon2: Well, That's how I see you in real life. I mean your my bestfriend and  
all ,and I'm not putting anything against you ,but your are annoying!  
KariAndAngewomon: Well, deal with it! Atleast I'm in this story as your future daughter.  
MimiAndLillymon2: Oh yeah, I forgot. Well, since in this story we're using Sailor Moon  
names I'll start typing our Sailor Moon Names instead of these long digi-nicknames.  
KariAndAngewomon: Okay well, you better start right now. The next thing you say  
should be with you Sailor Moon name ,Meatball head.  
Serena: Oh, why must you call me that? If I don't put my hair up like this It'll always be  
dirty!  
Rini: Well Serena, you could put it in a pony tail.  
Serena: Oh, that is so last year..  
Rini: Shouldn't you be working on your story , Meat Ball Brain?  
Serena: Shut up! I'll make you Luna instead of Rini!   
*Luna walks in as Serena is saying that.*  
Luna: Oh! I might be a cat ,but I do have feelings!  
Serena: Sorry Luna , I didn't mean it like that! Well, I better get back working on my story!  
*Starts typing at computer*  
________________________________________________________________________  
At Some Of The Kids Homes........  
"Mom Dad, My friends and I are going to Burkittsville , Maryland next week to find  
out about the Blair Witch. Okay?" Miyako said looking at her Mom and Dad. "Well,  
Miyako , Who's going to help run the store?"her dad asked "Well, can't my sister do  
it?"Miyako asked looking at her dad. "Well, okay. I mean it might be good to see the  
world. "Thanks Dad!" "Wait, is there an adult going?"Miyako's mom asked. "Yes, Mr.  
Ishdia is going." Miyako said. "Well, okay dear, have fun! Just tell what hotel your staying  
at." "Well, Mom actually we're going to be camping on a 5 day tour through the Blair  
Witch Woods." "Well, I'll let you have my cell phone and pay for international charges for  
a month." "Okay Mom, Thanks. I won't over use the minutes."   
  
"Mom, I'm home!" Iori yelled walking through the door. "Well, how was the cruise?"  
his mother asked while cleaning the lint from the dryer. "It's was okay. The ship crashed  
and everybody had to live on a deserted isle for 2 days. Then we went to America where  
we made prank phone calls. We even did one to the FBI!"the young boy answered  
throwing his clothes on the ground "Iori, you have the biggest imagination ever." Iori's  
mom said walking to the kitchen. "But mom it's true!" Iori said trying to get his mom to  
believe him. "Anyway, I was thinking about going on a picnic this Saturday. Okay?"  
"Yeah. Oh yeah, My friends and I are planning to go to Blurkittsville , Maryland to see if  
the Blair Witch is real. Don't worry. Yamato's dad , Mr. Ishdia, is going with us. We're  
going to be camping. We'll be there for 5 days. So, please can I go?" "Well, I guess." his  
mom said, "if you clean your room before you leave." "Thanks, Mom you won't regret  
this!" "Iori, I need you to peel potatoes for dinner Mr. Witch man." "Okay , Mom."  
  
  
"MOM!!" Daisuke yelled as he entered his apartment. "What is it Daisuke?!? I'm sorta  
busy." his mother yelled back as she walked into the room. "Well, Mom I'm going to  
Burkittsville , Maryland to find out about the Blair Witch. S'light? S'light." "Okay, I'll let  
go you on one condition." his mom said , "If you clean your giant pig-sty room! Daisuke,  
that room his even uninhabitable for rats and cockroaches. So, if you don't clean that  
room, your not going. S'light? S'light." his mom walked out of the room. "Dang, I knew  
there been a catch." He snapped his fingers and walked into his room.  
  
"Momma , Poppa I'm going on a trip next week to Burkittsville , Maryland to see  
about the Blair Witch. Yamato's father , Mr. Ishdia , is going with us. We're not staying in  
a hotel. We're going camping. By the way. I have new boyfriend!" "Mimi, isn't this your  
14th boyfriend this year?" Mr. Tachiawa said looking at Mimi. "Yeah well, I can't help it if  
guys think I'm hot!" "Well, I'll let you go on the trip because me and your father are going  
to Hawaii." Mrs. Tachiawa said while walking out of the room. "Thanks Mom!"  
  
"Dad, I'm going to Burkittsville , Maryland next week for 5 days.Wanna come with?"  
Yamato asked while cooking dinner. "Yeah, I need a vaction. By the way, what are you  
making?" Mr. Ishdia asked stiffinf the air. "It's the last bit of food we have. We really need  
to go to the store." Yamato said walking to the table. "Yeah, I'll go tommorrow. Make a  
list." Yamato quickly gobbled down his food , then he said, "Okay, but we need almost  
everything. "Okay, make out list ,and I'll get eveything." They continued eating their food.  
  
Next Week At The Airport......  
"Okay, is everybody here?" Mr. Ishdia asked looking at a clipboroard. "Yeah all here  
and accounted for." Yamato said putting everybodys' bags on the convaterbelt. "Well, let's  
get on the plane!" They all boarded the plane , and sat down.   
  
"May I attendion please. May I please have your attendion? Will all the passengers  
please put on their seatbelt. The plane will be taking off monenterrily" the poliet said over  
intercome. Mimi said to Yamato ,who was sitting next to her, "Yama, I hope nothing bad  
happens. I mean like the cruise. I hope the Blair Witch is fake!" Mimi started hugging  
Yamato's arm and he said ,"Don't worry. We don't have Gilligan on the plane like we did  
on the boat." Yamato started stroking Mimi's hair. Mimi smiled at him and said, "You  
know what do say to make a girl happy." Yamato then said , "Well, I'm a woman expert."  
"Sure, you wish." Mimi said as she ruffled his spikes.  
  
"T.K.! Give me my gameboy!" Daisuke said trying to get his gameboy back from the  
blond haired boy. "Hold on , Daisuke, I'm doing you a favor."T.K. said while punching  
buttons. "What do you mean? Your killing my men! It took me 3 weeks to get to that  
level!" Daisuke yelled still trying to get his gameboy. "Well, Daisuke this is Poke'mon  
Silver. This is a Digimon story. Why don't you use your Playstation and play the Digimon  
game?" T.K. asked while killing all Daisuke's men. "Good Idea!" Daisuke said pulling out  
a Playstation. "Okay, wheres a plug?" he asked as he looked around. Then T.K. said in a  
strange tone ,"Daisuke this is a plane. There are no outlets." "DANG!" Daisuke yelled ,  
"Oh, well. I can wait till we get to America."   
  
"So, Miyako who do you have a crush on?" Sora asked looking at the red haired girl.  
"Um, why should I tell you?" Miyako asked looking at Sora. "Well, I'm your friend."Sora  
answered. "You also said you like gossip." Miyako pointed out. "Come on! I promise I  
won't tell!" "Okay, I have a crush on Koshiro." Miyako said beginning to blush. "Wow, I  
can't believe someone would like him." "Yeah, I've liked him since I first I saw him. I mean  
after I found out that the Kaiser was actually Ken."   
  
"Jyou, I beg you different!" Koshiro insited as they did a compicated math problem.  
"Well, I think it's right. I mean I'm the one going to college." Jyou said. "Well, I think my  
answer is right. " Koshiro said looking at the blue hair guy. "Well, I learned the answer in  
class yesterday." "What school teaches how fast a pie hits a clown in the face , and what  
does that have to do with studying to be a doctor?" Koshiro asked looking at Jyou. "I  
don't know. The teacher did teach it though." "Well, fine your right. I was trying to  
impress Miyako though. I have a crush on her." Koshiro confessed as the captain started  
to say something over the intercom.  
  
"All by myself. Thanks alot guys. Okay, I might not be the most interesting 10 year  
old I admit , but you don't have to leave alone sitting by myself!" Iori thought as he sat  
there twiddling his fingers.   
  
Meanwhile, right in front of Jyou and Koshiro was Hikari and Taichi. "Can they talk  
about more interesting?" Taichi asked himself. "Well, they are two brainyacks." Hikari  
said, "I wonder what T.K.'s doing." Hikari said looking over at him and Daisuke. Daisuke  
was still looking for a plug. ,and T.K. was still killing Daisuke's men on the gameboy.  
"Why do you keep looking at him?" Taichi asked looking at his sister. Hikari started to  
blush and said, "I have a big crush on T.K.." "Well, why don't you ask him out?" Taichi  
asked curiosly. "I'm afraid he'll say 'no' and hate me." "He won't trust me. Ask him out  
when we get off the plane, or I'll do it for you." Taichi said. Then in an excited voice  
Hikari said, "Well, we're here!" "Hikari, now when we get off you tell him or like I said I  
will." "Okay, Taichi."  
  
In the Lounge......  
"Um, T.K. can I ask you a question?" Hikari asked blushing wildly. "Sure Hikari."  
T.K. said grabbing his bags from the converbelt. "Do you have a girlfriend?" "No, why do  
you ask?" "I wanna be your girlfriend." "Okay." T.K. said kissing Hikari on the lips.  
"Wow, I've never kissed like that." Hikari said still blushing. "Get used to it. That's how I  
kiss my girlfriends." T.K. said in stern voice. "Okay, Mr. T.K." Hikari said laughing.  
  
"Mimi, where are our bags?" Yamto asked while Mimi looked for the bags. "I don't  
know. Oh, here they are!" Mimi said grabbing their bags.   
  
After they got settled Mimi looked over and saw a young girl with long blonde hair  
wrapped up like meatballs humming a song. Mimi walked over to the girl and said, "Hey,  
what song song are you humming? It sounds like 'Barbie Girl'". The girl started laughing  
and said, "Oh, it's not 'Barbie Girl". It's a song making fun of Bill Clinton called 'Intern  
Girl'. It has the same tune as 'Barbie Girl', But has different words." "Oh, by the way my  
name is Mimi." Mimi bowed in an introductive way. "Cool, My name is Serena , an  
average school girl that hates school. What brings you to Maryland?" "Well, we're here to  
find out about the Blair Witch. " "Cool, I came here from New York to find out about her  
too." "I came here from Japan."Mimi said. "Wow! You've come along way! I didn't think  
ya'll heard about the Blair Witch over there." "Well, I didn't hear about her over in Japan."  
Mimi answered. "Where did you hear it?" "Well, the story is far-fetched. So, do you  
wanna come with us to see the Blair Witch?" "Well, I'm going with my friends."Serena  
said. "Well, I'm sure Mr. Ishdia will let you guys come." "Okay!" Serena quickly agreed  
  
  
"Mr. Ishdia, can I ask you a question?"Mimi asked. "Sure, Mimi." Mr. Ishdia  
responded. "Well, I just made some new friends and their also going to see the Blair  
Witch. Can they please come with us?" "Well, I guess so." "Thanks Mr. Ishdia!" Mimi said  
hugging him. "Okay, okay. Go get your friends and lets go!" "Okay, Mr. Ishdia." Mimi ran  
off to get Serena and her friends.  
  
Mimi's P.O.V.  
  
"Serena!" I called as I tried to find her. "Mimi! There you are! Sorry, I had to get my  
friends. This is my cousin Rini, my best friend Raye, my other friends, Lita , Mina , Amy ,  
Amara , Michelle ,and my boyfriend Darien." Serena introduced her friends to me and I  
said ,"Hello, nice to meet you all! My name is Mimi. Well, come on and I'll introduce you  
to my friends. We call ourselves the Digidestioned."  
  
We ran back to the group. Taichi walked up to Raye and said, "Hello beautiful, my  
name is Taichi ,and you are?" "Not even interested." Raye answered. "Oh, will you atleast  
tell me your name?" Taichi begged. "It's Raye. Okay?" "Okay, Well, the person scabbling  
over Raye is my friend Taichi , this is his little sister Hikari ,and the rest of my friends here  
are Miyako , Sora, Daisuke , Iori , Jyou , Koshiro ,and this is my boyfriend Yamato. T.K.  
is his little brother , and our 'ADULT' for the evening is Mr. Ishdai , Yamato's father." I  
said as I ran to each person. "Well, you've got a nice group of friends." Serena  
complimented me.   
"Oh yeah, why do you people call yourselves the Digidestioned?" Rini asked looking  
at me. "Well, it was a long time ago ,and a long story. I do know that we saved world  
from evil digimon." "Well, Mimi that doesn't tell alot about our adventure." Sora said. "I  
know. Oh! look at the time! We better get to the buses!" I said running out the door witrh  
my bags.  
  
Serena's P.O.V.   
  
"Raye leave me alone!" I yelled as Raye poked me with a sharp pencil. "Oh come on  
Meatball head! Have a little fun in your life!" Raye yelled. "Well, maybe Darien is the only  
thing I need in life!" I yelled back. I stood up, so did Raye. We each put out our fists ,and  
about that time Amara jumped between us and said, "Okay you guys! If you don't stop I'll  
trans- I'll get Sailor Uranus on you!" We both backed off because we all knew about our  
Sailor Secret. I'll admit I'm am the champion of justice known as Sailor Moon. Amara is of  
course Sailor Uranus , her cousin, Michelle, Sailor Neptune Lita is Sailor Jupitor , Raye is  
Sailor Mars ,Amy is Sailor Mercury, Mina is Sailor Venus, Darien,my sweet prince, is the  
male part, he is Tuxedo Mask ,and my cousin , Rini, Sailor Mini Moon.   
I have a confession about Rini. She is not really my cousin. She is my future daughter  
which in the future I sent to the past to protect me. That's right. I'm not just a Sailor  
Scout. I am Princess Serinty. Princess of the White Moon.   
  
There is another confession, we really didn't come here to find out about the Blair  
Witch, we here to kill her. Long ago she threatened the White Moon Kingdom with her  
evil Black Magic. So, the future me gave the scouts the job to kill her.  
  
"Come on you guys! Your acting worse than me on a bad hair day!" Michelle yelled  
at us as I started to wrestle Raye down to the floor. "Serena is this really how you act?"  
Mimi asked me as I stood up and fixed my hair. "Well, I only act like that if someone is  
really bugging me. I hate it when people bug me!" I said. "Well, if you were really having a  
fight , I bet Raye would win." Taichi said sucking up to Raye. "Taichi, If I need to suck up  
to me I'll tell them my deepest darkest secret." I looked at Raye and said, "Raye! Exnay on  
the deepest darkest secret-a!" I siad trying to speak pig-latin. "Serena, don't have a  
connection fit! I would never tell our deepest darkest secret ,unless it was nesisary!" Raye  
said to calm down. "Good." I answered. "Okay, people. We're going to be at the campsite  
soon. So, save the fighting for when you get off my bus!" the bus driver yelled at us. I  
knew she wasn't happy with Raye and I. I sighed as I saw a big sign that read, "Blair  
Witch Woods. Enter at own risk!"   
  
As we all got off the bus I heard Yamato say to Rini ," So, Rini what do you think  
about your thick-headed cousin?" I wanted to walk up and slap him ,but I don't think  
Mimi would aprove me hitting her boyfriend.   
"Well, she's not all thick-headed. She really kicks butt at what she does." the little  
pink haired girl said. "Well, what is it that she kicks butt." Yamato asked her skepicitaly.  
"Um, well, she good at um, at being a supe-" I quickly inrupted her as ran up her and  
finshed her sentence by saying ,"Well, Yamato Ishdai ,I'm not as thick headed as you  
think! I have many good points, and I am good at what I do. I don't think it's any of your  
business at what I do!" I stamped off holding Rini's shoulders.  
  
"Sorry, Meatball head." I heard him say as I walked off. "What did you say?" I asked  
walking back up to him. "I said ,"Sorry, Meatball head." he answered meanly. I lifted my  
fist ,then said, "Did you want to start something with me? If you didn't your bad ,you just  
did!" I said grabbing his shirt. "Serena, do you actually think your a match for me? I've  
fought againest the toughest of digimon in the Digiworld." I looked at him and said in a  
smirky tone ,"Did you do the fighting ,or did your digimon?" I knew then and there after I  
said that I made him very mad. He lifted his fist. I started to grab my broche ,but then  
thought, "I can't let him know that I'm Sailor Moon." "Your not worth my time!" I said to  
him pushing his fist away. I walked back over to Rini who was in shock about what I had  
just done.   
  
"Serena!" I heard Mimi yell at me. I knew Yamato would tell on me to Mimi. I  
walked over to her she looked at me then said, "Serena, I like the way stood up to  
Yamato. I'm sorry about what he said to you." "Mimi, you shouldn't be sorry. I know he  
doesn't like me very well. I mean I would have started World War 3 if I didn't decide it  
was worth my while." I said in my bravest voice. "He told me that he doesn't like you  
because of the way you smarted off to him by telling him, and I quote ,' Did you do the  
fighting, or did your digimon.?' He didn't like that very well." "Oh well. atleast I have  
Dairen. I did think Yamto was cute, but I didn't particually like his atitude." I told Mimi.  
"We gotta get back to the group. I bet they think we're bear food."  
  
Mimi and I walked back to the campsite. They weren't worried about us. They were  
to busy fixing up the tents to notice that we were gone. I walked over Amy who was  
talking to Koshiro. "Amy, can I talk to you in private?" "Sure." she answered.   
  
If their something about Amy , it's that she almost always has time to talk to her  
friends. It has always made glad that she would be there for me. We always called Amy  
'Sailor Friendship' ,because she would help us in the fights. We always found a way to  
repay her. We would either do some errands or something.   
  
"What is it Serena?" Amy asked me as I sat down. "Amy, it's getting harder to keep  
my secret away from the 'Digidestiond' I mean I almost transformed in front of Yamato to  
fight him ,because he made me mad. What do I do if they fing my broche or your wand?"  
I asked my sailor friend. 'Well, Serena if that were to happen we would tell them the truth,  
then ask them not to tell." "Okay Amy." I shook my head and we walked back t the  
sampsite.  
Hikari's P.O.V.  
  
'I wonder where Serena and Amy are.' wondered as I looked for them. 'I mean they  
seem so private, as if they were hiding something from us.' I walked up to Iori. "Iori, have  
you seen Serena or Amy?" The little boy shook his then said, "No, but ask Rini."  
  
I walked over to the pink haired little girl and said ,"Rini, have you seen Serena or  
Amy?" "No, sorry Hikari. I think Amera and Michelle might know." "Okay, Thanks Rini."  
"Anytime!" Rini shouted as I walked off.   
  
"Amara , Michelle have you seen Serena or Amy?"I asked politey as they looked at  
me. "Oh, well, Meatball head went off with Study girl. I think went off in a space ship to  
the Moon Kingdom." Michelle jabbed her elbow into Amara's side and said, "Serena and  
Amy went off somewhere into the forest to have a private conversation." "Thanks  
Michelle ,Amara you have quiet the imagination." I said looking at her. "Well, she could  
have went to the Moon Kingdom. I mean she is the Moon Pr-" Amara started to say ,but  
Michelle again jabbed her elbow into Amara's side. "What she means is that when we play  
a game she is the Moon Princess of the Moon Kingdom. It was a game that we played  
when we were kids." Michelle said , sounding as if she were covering something. "Well, I  
guess I can wait."   
  
I walked over to Taichi who was to impress Lita now. "Hello Lita," Taichi said to  
her. "Hello Taichi." ita said back. "Um, Lita can I ask you a question?" Taichi looked at  
her hopefully. "I guess." she said in a sweet voice. "Will you go out with me?" Taichi  
begged her. "Well, Taichi I think your cute and everything ,but you live in Japan and I live  
in New York. Big difference. If you live in the U.S.A I would reconsider, but you live  
about 26,000 miles away. Talk about a streched relationship." I waled over to Lita and  
said ,"Pretty pathdic huh?" My brother gave me a dirty look. "Yeah, I think he's cute ,but  
he's gotta understand how much it wouls cost for us to be together. I mean letters, seeing  
each other." Mina then came over. "Taichi trying to impress you?" she asked. "Yeah." Lita  
answered. "He was trying to bag me an hour ago." "Sweet brother, thee don't know when  
to stop." I said in a mid'evil voice. He gave another dirty look as I walked off to join Mimi  
and Sora.  
  
"So Sora, Mimi was up?" I asked them. They looked at the sky and said at the same  
time in a smartecliky tone, "Planes , clouds , and the sun." "Why do you guys do that?"  
"Because I can do that." Sora answered. About that time Yamato walked over to Mimi  
and put his arm aorund her then said," Mimi, I'm sorry about what I did to your friend.  
Anyway, the guys and I were wanting to go to the cave once Meatball head and Amy get  
back." "Now now, her name is Serena." I said to Yamto ,but he didn't listen. "Okay, we'll  
leave once Serena and Amy gets back." Mimi answered.   
  
"Hiya, guys!" Serena yelled as she entered the clearing. "Serena, get ready, we're  
about to go to the Blair Witch Cave." I said to her. "Okay, but first I have to go see  
Darien." She walked over to where Darien was sitting and started talking to him. I went  
over behind the bush behind them.   
  
There I saw Amy, Lita, Mina, and Rini. Rini was on Raye's shoulders looking at  
Serena and Darien. "What are they talking about?" I asked Amy scaring everybody behind  
the bush half to death. "SHHHH!" they yelled at me. Serena puckered up her lips waiting  
for Darien to kiss her. Darien looked around. "Nothing back there." he mummbled as he  
continued looking. "Aheam." Darien said as he leaned down to kiss her. Then Rini said,  
"Oh, Yuck! Serena's getting kissed. How gross!" "Look at fish lips all puckered up".  
Then Amy said, "This isn't right guys, we're spying, come on. We should go." She started  
pulling Rini by her backpack. They all gasp and Amy quicky sees what's happening. Rini  
started to say," Hey!" ,but her mouth was quicky covered by Mina. "Quiet Rini, or you'll  
ruin everything!" Mina shouted quicky to her.Amy put her hands over Rini's eyes and said,  
"We're not being a good example for Rini, we should go." "You bail when the best parts  
coming, but we're staying." Lita said. "Would you guys knock it off? Their going to hear  
us." Raye complained.  
  
They started shaking the bush as they tried to calm down Rini. Darien looked up and  
backed off Serena. Just then Rini took a gaint catierpillar and put infront of Serena's face.  
Serena opened her eyes and saw the gaint cataipallar, she then ran off and yelled at them  
,"You snoops are going to pay!" We all started laughing as I walked out from behind the  
bush. "Hikari! you were in this too?" She asked me. "No, I wasn't in it. I did know about it  
though." I said to her. "Grrr.... I'll get you people back! Why do my friends have to be  
snoops?" I heard her mummble as she walked away.  
  
I went back over to Yamato. "Yamato, we're all here and ready to go." "Oh, does  
Meatball head really have to come? I mean the rest of her group is fine." "Why don't you  
like her?" I asked him. "She made fun of the adventure we had in the Digiworld. She made   
it as if our digimon did all the work." "Well, they did do all the fighting." I said back to  
him. "I know ,but still." He got up and walked over the his dad who was trying to make a  
fire with 2 sticks.   
  
Yamato's P.O.V.  
  
"Okay people!" I yelled. "It's time to go to Blair Witch Cave!" I walked over to Mimi  
who was talking to Serena. "Aheam! Mimi we're leaving. Two is company three's a  
crowd!" I said to Serena rudely. As Mimi and I walked I looked back at Serena she shot  
me a birdy. I shot her one back, and continued talking to Mimi.   
"Mimi, why did you let that Serena girl come with us?" I asked her. She looked at me  
and said in a mad voice, "Well, Maybe because she's my friend!" "Sorry! I mean I just  
don't trust her or her group. I know their keeping something from us." "Well, Yamato, if  
they wanted to tell us I'm pretty sure they would! I mean it's none of our business  
anyway." "Okay, okay, I'll get off the subject. We'll be at the cave any minute."   
  
We continued walking for about 20 minutes, then we saw it. It had a big sign that  
said, 'NO TRESPASSING!' and 'BE WARE OF FALLING BOULDERS!' "We'll we're  
here!" I heard Taichi say in the background. "I bet your dad wouldn't have let us go in if  
he came. Good thing he's working on that stupid bond fire for tonight." Daisuke said.  
"Well, atleast we finally made it." T.K. said to Daisuke while playing Daisuke's gameboy  
(Don't wory! He's playing Curby's Pinball!)   
  
"T.K. are you ever going to give me my Gameboy back? I was kinda want it back."  
Daisuke said pulling it away from T.K.. "Come on! I'm on the nineth level! " T.K. shouted  
at Daisuke. "T.K., understand two things. One it's my Gameboy, Two, you've been playing  
with it for 5hours straight!" "Fine Daisuke!" T.K. yelled throwing the Gameboy at him.  
'Wow, I didn't know T.K. could be interested in something that long!' I thought as I  
looked at my brother.  
  
Serena's P.O.V. (again)  
  
"Okay, guys we better find as much information on this creep as we can, before we  
fight her ." I whispered to Mina. "Right." Mina said back. "What if she attacks?" Raye  
asked me. "Well, if that happens we'll run out of the cave screaming as if we are scared.  
Once, outside we'll tranform." I whispered to everybody. "Well Meatball Head, I hope  
your plan works." Amara said to me. "Don't worry, if it doesn't work, I'll be ya'll slave for  
1 week each." "You have a deal Serena!" They all said to me as we walked into the cave.  
  
Taichi's P.O.V.  
  
'I wonder why no one want to go out with me! I mean I might be a little annoying ,but  
I have some good sides, like I'm good at soceer , fighting, soccer and did I mention soccer  
and fighting?' I looked at Amy. 'Well, I could ask her, then if not I gotta ask Sora and   
Miyako. Hopefully I won't.' I walked over to Amy then said," Amy do you like me?" She  
looked at me and giggled. "Taichi, I like you, but I already know what your gonna ask me.  
If I wanna be your girlfriend. Right?" I gave an embarred ,Luckily it was dark in the cave  
so she didn't see it. "Like my friends, I can't execpt. I mean I would always be to busy with  
my studies, would hardly ever have time to write. I'm pretty sure I would have aleast 14  
letters from you before I send one to you." "Fantasic, turned down again." I said   
  
No one's P.O.V.  
  
As the group continued walking down cave a they heard strange sound ,  
it sounded as if someone were laughing. Serena and Darien ran to Mina ,"Mina, tell the  
others to run outside. Tell them to start screaming that something touched them." Serena  
said to Mina. "Right." Mina said running over to Amy. After she told Amy ,Amy went to  
Raye, Lita, and Rini. After she told them Lita went to Amara and Michelle. They shook  
their heads. Darien then said loudly ,"1......2.......3!" Serena, Rini, Lita, Amy, Raye,  
Amara, Darien, and Michelle started yelling and ran from the cave.   
  
"Okay guys, part 1 is done, now transform!" Serena said pulling her broche , Rene  
also pulled her broche ,the rest of the group execpt Darien pulled out the wand and said.   
Amy shouted, "Mercury Star Power!"  
Lita shouted, "Jupitor Crystal Power!"  
Raye shouted, "Mars Crystal Power!"  
Mina shouted, "Venus Crystal Power!"  
Amara shouted, "Uranus Planet Power!"  
Michelle shouted, "Neptune Planet Power!"  
Serena and Rini shouted, "Moon Cosmic Dream Action!"  
  
After about a minute from saying that stood six super sailors and two regular sailor.  
Amy was now ,'Sailor Mercury.' Lita, 'Sailor Jupitor' ,Raye 'Sailor Mars' Mina, 'Sailor  
Venus, Amara 'Sailor Uranus' , Michelle , 'Sailor Neptune' , Rini is now, 'Sailor Mini  
Moon' and Serena , 'Sailor Moon' (Amara and Michelle are the two regular sailors. They  
were not in Sailor Moon Super S to be turned into Super Sailors by Pegusus).  
  
The sailors ran back into the cave to find the others. They had been caputered by the  
Blair Witch. The Sailor Scouts looked at them ,but the Blair Witch wasn't there. The only  
thing they saw were the Digidestioned bolted to the wall. "Hey, who are you?" Miyako  
yelled at the Sailor Scouts. Sailor Moon the said, "We're the sailor scouts , we fight for  
love and justice. We will trumph over evil and that means who ever bolted you guys up  
like that!" "Okay, Sailor Scouts please help us!" Yamto yelled. "We'll we're not done with  
our intoducion. I'm Sailor Moon." Serena said. "And I'm Sailor Mini Moon sailor of the  
future moon!" Rene said. They all yelled ,"And in the name of the Moon We'll punish the  
Blair Witch for threanting the White Moon Kingdom!"  
  
Hikari perked up as Sailor Moon walked to free her. She suddenly knew that Sailor  
Moon is actually Serena. She remembered what Amara said about the White Moon  
Kingdom. It was clear. She knew the real reason Serena and friends came here. To defeat  
the Blair Witch for trying to take away her kingdom.  
  
Suddenly a loud clash echoed through the cave. "Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon  
please unbolt us!" Yamato said beggingly. Sailor Moon loved to watch him squirm.  
'Serves him right.' Sailor Moon said walking over to him. "Scouts, savor this moment."  
Sailor Moon said looking at Yamato. "Yama- I mean Sir, why should I save you? I mean  
you hurt my friend Serena's feelings. Your a snobbish person. You never show m- Serena  
any respect since we got here." Yamato looked closely at all the scouts. He then to  
reconized them. He then said, "Sailor Moon? We didn't bring you on this trip." "I um,  
know! Um, We got here um, about 2 hours after you guys did. He he, um, When Serena  
and Amy left they came to talk to the Sailor Scouts!"   
  
As Sailor Moon finshed talking a giant rumble came and knocked down the Sailor  
Scouts. "Stay tough guys." Sailor Jupitor said standing back up. "Right!" Amara said.  
"HAHA! YOU GOODY GOODY SAILOR SCOUTS WON'T WIN!"as the vioce  
subsuded a dark figure entered everybody's view. "Who are you?" Daisuke asked looking  
at the figure. "Don't you know? I'm the Blair Witch, I know all your fears. This time after I  
get rid of the Sailor Scouts I'll be Queen of the White Moon Kingdom. The first thing I'll  
do is get rid of you Digidestioned." She raised her hand and pointed at Mimi. "Okay, Miss  
Pinky, you go first."  
  
"No, I won't let you hurt Mimi!" Sailor Moon said, "Mini Moon, do your thing!"  
"Right!" The little sailor bent down and said, "Please Pegusus Protect our friends! Crystal  
Twinkle Bell!" after Sailor Mini Moon said that a white horse with wings entered from  
nowhere. A white burst and a sword appered. Sailor Moon took the sword and yelled,  
"Moon Georious Magitation!" I big blast came through and freed the Digidestioned. "Run  
you guys!" Michelle yelled. The digidestioned started running ,but Taich stopped dead in  
his tracks.  
  
"No, we don't run! We stand and fight!" Taichi said walking back up to the Sailor  
Scouts. "Yeah!" the group agreed walking back up to where the Sailor Scouts stood."We  
stand fight. Just like you scouts we also fight for justice!" Yamato walking beside Sailor  
Moon. After Yamato said that all the D-3's lite up. a big gust of light came from each D-3.  
They all put their D-3's on the ground, the light became bigger, and all their digimon  
suddenly appeared.  
  
"Wow..." Sailor Mars said as she saw a little orange come up from Taichi's D-3.  
"Taichi! I missed you!" The little orange lizard yelled. "I missed you too, Agumon!" Taichi  
responded, "Now Agumon, we're up against a new eneny quick digivovle!" Taichi yelled  
holding his D-3 in the air.  
AGUMON DIGIVOVLE TO GREYMON!  
  
Next Yamato's digimon came from the D-3. The little lizard in his Garurumon's coat  
stood there and said," Hello Yamato, we never talk anymore!" "We'll talk in a minute, but  
right now I need you to help fight with Greymon, quickly digivovle!" Yamato held up his  
D-3.  
GABUMON DIGIVOVE TO GARURUMON!  
  
Next Mimi's D-3 glowed, a small plant emerged. "Palmon!" Mimi yelled. "Mimi!"  
"Palmon, quickly digivovle and help the others fight!!!" "Right!" Palmon yelled.   
PALMON DIGIVOVLE TO TOGEMON!   
  
Sora's was next. then Koshiro. at the same time they yelled,"Biyomon, Tentomon,  
digivovle!" "Okay!" yelled the little pink bird and a red bug.  
BIYOMON DIGIVOVLE TO BIRDRAMON!  
TENTOMON DIGIVOVLE TO KABUTERRIEMON!  
  
Jyou, Daisuke, Miyako, Iori, Kari ,and T.K.'s D-3s sarted glowing. Out came 6 little  
digimon. A little digimon with white purple fur and red hair said,"Jyou, nice to see you  
again!" "Veemon at your service Daisuke!" yelled a little blue digimon with a gold 'V' on  
his forehead. 'Right away Miyako!" yelled a little hawk with a belt around his head.  
"Aradillomon here! No need to fear!" yelled a little yellow aramadillo. "Okay, Kari! Stand  
back!" said a little white cat with a purple and white stripped tail. A little potroast looking  
digimon said," Oh, T.K.! I missed you!" "DIGIVOVLE!" they all yelled.   
GOMAMON DIGIVOVLE TO IKKIUMON!  
  
Daisuke, Miyako Iori , Kari, and T.K. yelled," Digi-armor entergize!"  
VEEMON ARMOR DIGIVOVLE TO FLAMDRAMON!  
HAWKMON ARMOR DIGIVOVLE TO SHURIMON!  
ARAMADILLOMON ARMOR DIGIVOVLE TO DIGMON!  
GATOMON ARMOR DIGIVOVLE TO NEFERTIMON  
PATAMON ARMOR DIGIVOVLE TO PEGUSUSMON!  
  
All eleven newly digivovled digimon stood there looking at the Blair Witch. "Who is she?  
Is she the one were fighting?" Greymon asked looking at his friend. Taichi then said,"  
That's the Blair Witch! She's trying to hurt the Sailor Scouts! Help them!" "Gotcha  
covered." the huge digimon yelled. "Nova Blast!" Greymon yelled while a fireball came  
from his mouth. Mimi said to a giant cactus," Togemon, help the others!" "10-4 Mimi!  
Needle Spray!" Togemon twrilled around in circles as needles flew from her body.  
"Birdramon, hurry!" Sora said. "Right Sora! WING BLADE!" Gararumon looked at  
Yamato. He nodded his head and yelled "HOWLING BLASTER!" Jyou nodded his head  
Ikkiumon. "Harpoon Torpeado!" He gaint digimon yelled. "Kabuterriemon! Quickly!"  
"Right, Koshiro!" All the attacks it the Blair Witch at the same time, but nothing  
happened. "Oh no! It fizzled out!" Taichi yelled.   
  
"Okay, it's the aromors turn! FIRE ROCKET!" "Yeah, don't let the champions have  
all the fun! Pegususmon golden noose time!" Nefertimon yelled. "GOLDEN NOOSE!"   
yelled Nerfertion and Pegususmon. "DOUBLE STARS!" Shurimon yelled. "Don't forget  
about me! Gold Rush!" The three attacks hit the Blair Witch, but nothing happened.  
"Wha! Those where our most powerful attacks!"Digmon complained.   
  
"Well, lets have the Sailor Scouts try!" Sailor Uranus yelled! "Yeah!" yelled the rest  
of the Scouts  
"URANUS WORLD SHAKINS'!" Sailor Uranus yelled shaking the cave.  
"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!" Sailor Neptune yelled as a huge burst of light, that resembled  
the planet Neptune came from her hands.  
"MARS FLAME SHOOTER!" Sailor Mars said shooting a flaming arrow from a flaming  
bow.  
"MERCURY AQUA RAPCITY!" Sailor Mercury yelled playing a water harp.  
"JUPITOR OAK EVALATION!" Sailor Jupitor yelled as hundreds of vines out at the  
Blair Witch.  
"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!" Sailor Venus yelled throwing yellow heart  
  
Sailor Mini Moon bent down again and said," Please Pegusus, Protect our friends!  
Crystal Twinkle Bell!" the white flying horse came out again with the sword Sailor Moon  
grabbed the sword and yelled, "Moon Georgious Magaitation!"   
  
All the attacks hit the Blair Witch at the same time, but nothing happened. "Oh my  
god! Those were our most powerful attacks! They didn't work! What do we do?" Sailor  
Neptune yelled. The Blair Witch raised her hand and suddenly all the Digidestion, digimon  
and Sailor Scouts were bolted up to the wall. "Let us go!" Daisuke yelled. "Yeah, if you  
don't have trouble defeating us, why do you bolt us up to the wall?" Sailor Jupitor yelled.  
"Aheam, the reason I've done this was because I can get rid of all you at the same time!"  
The Blair Witch yelled.   
  
At that a rose came and hit the Blair Witch on the hand. "WHA!?!?" the Blair Witch  
said. "I'm Tuxedo Mask. I help the Sailor Scouts in thier fight for Love amd Justice. I'm  
the future Prince of the White Moon Kingdom, and you better bet I'm going to whip your  
butt!" "Tuxedo Mask! What took you so long?" Sailor Moon yelled at him. "Calm down  
Ser-Sailor Moon! At least I made it! Okay, let me free you!" Tuxedo Mask yelled. As he  
ran over there, big mistake, he to was bolted up to the wall. "Tuxedo Mask! That was  
pretty dumb." Amara said. As the digidestioned, digimon, the Sailor Scouts, and Tuxedo  
Mask stood there, they heard a voice at then entrace of the cave.   
  
"Hello, is anybody in there I heard screaming." "Oh. no! I gotta fly. We'll meet again  
in battle." About that time a young girl entered where they were. "Oh, my gosh! Why are  
you people bolted up to the wall? What are those little creatures? Why are some of the  
girls dressed up like sailors with tiraras?"The girl asked.   
  
"We're the Sailor Scouts, the little Creatures are digimon, and we're bolted up here  
because of the Blair Witch!" Sailor Moon yelled," Will you please help us?" "Sure." the  
girl said. She stood there in her spot and behind her came vines. They lashed out at the  
kids whipping themselves at the bolts. The Digidestion, digimon, Sailor Scouts, and  
Tuxedo Mask stood there and watched in amazement as the vines broke the bolts.   
  
"How did you do that?" Hikari asked. "Well, I have Earth powers. I only use them in  
case of emergines. Do you guys have power to?" "Yeah, the digidestioned use thier  
Digion to fight evil." Hikari said. "The Sailor Scouts have power from Queen Serinty."  
Sailor Mars said. "So what's your name?" Sailor Mini Moon asked. "I'm Kandi (Candy)."   
"Well, thanks for saving us Kandi! Wanna come to our bond fire tonight? We had other  
friends here, but they ran off when we first started the fight." T.K. said. "Okay, I'll be by  
about 8:00-ish!" After Kandi said that, the D-3's lite up and sucked the digimon back into  
the Digiworld. "We'll be back the next time we're needed!" Nerftimon yelled.  
  
After Kandi walked out of the cave, the Sailor Scouts ran behind some bushes to  
change back you normal. "  
  
"I wonder where MeatBall Brain's at." Yamato said to Mimi. "Hiya, guys! Sorry, we  
ran off. I mean we got scared. We went back to camp for a while. Yamato, doesn't your  
dad know how to light a fire?" Serena asked rudely. "Yes, he does. You wanna start  
something? I will start something. I mean we've been riding each other's back all day, and  
I'm sick of it! Now, do you want to make peace or start World War 3, Sailor Moon?"  
"How did yo- I mean Who is Sailor Moon?" Serena asked scratching her head nerviously.  
"Don't play stupid. I know your Sailor Moon. I realized it when you went to free me. You  
almost said my name. Sailor Moon never met me."   
  
"I know your Sailor Moon too." Hikari said, "When I went to talk to Amara about  
were you guys were she said something about the White Moon Kingdom. Then we you  
were doing your introduction you mentioned the White Moon Kingdom!"   
  
"Okay, we are the Sailor Scouts. I didn't want to tell you, because you would tell  
everybody else. We're very famous where we live. We've gone up against Negaverse,  
Heart Snatchers, Amazons', and some other tough things. So don't EVER think that being  
a Sailor Scout is for fashion!" "We'll we've been up against tough stuff too. The selected  
kids (season 1) fought to save the earth." Sora said.  
  
"Okay, I'll tell you people everyhing if you promise not to ever tell anybody." Serena  
said. The Digidestioned agreed. "Okay, we come from the White Moon Kingdom. I'm  
Queen Serintiy. Darien is King Damion. I sent us back in the past to protect earth. Rini  
isn't my cousin, she's my future daughter." "How do ya'll tranform?" Mimi asked. "Well,  
Serena and Rini use their Broches. We use wands." Mina said holding up her wand. "How  
did you find out your were a Sailor Scout?" Yamato asked in actually intrested. "Well, my  
cat Luna told me. It's a long story. I met her one day, and she handed me a wand." "Your  
cat speaks english?!?" Iori asked. "Yeah, like I said, It's a long story." Serena said.  
________________________________________________________________________  
Rini: What are you writing? I mean you've haven't been talking.   
*Serena looks up and walks over to Rini holding a computer disk behind her back*  
Serena: Now Rini, I'm going to the bathroom and to get a snack. Can I trust you not to  
get on the computer?  
*Rini gave an evil smile*  
Rini: Sure you can! I mean I'm your future daughter!   
*Serena walks out of the room, and walks to the kitchen and opens and shut the door.  
Then walks to the bathroom and slams the door. She quietly walked back to door where  
she saw Rini trying to access the file.*  
Rini: Dang! Why won't it open?  
*Serena walks back up to Rini. Holding up the disk, she taps Rini on the shoulder.*  
Serena: Maybe because the Meatball brain isn't as stupid as you think.  
Rini :Serena! When did you get back? Heh Heh.  
Darien, Amara, and Luna at the same time: Jig's up Rini... She won't let us read the story...  
Serena: Like I said many times before, I gotta work on my fanfic...  
________________________________________________________________________  
Back at camp about 2 hours away from the bond fire..  
"Okay, I finally got the fire started. It took 2 hours, but I did it." Mr. Ishdia said.  
"Um, thanks dad, heh heh." T.K.said with a big sweat drop coming from his head. "So,  
what did you find out about the Blair Witch in the cave?" "Mr, Ishdai, you wouldn't  
believe us if you told you." Jyou said. "Try me." "Well, the Blair Witch is really an alien  
from another planet bent on taking over the White Moon Kingdom from the Sailor Scouts.  
Which happen to be our new friends. Our digimon came back and fought, but we still lost,  
and the only reason we made it out alive was because of a young girl named Kandi. She  
has magical earth powers. She also coming to our bond fire." Iori said catching his breath.   
"Well, I think I'll go with Jyou, I don't believe you, I bet you kids just went to the  
lake to swim instead of help me with the fire." Mr Ishdai scolded. "But Mr. Ishdai, It true.  
I am a sailor scout." Serena and Rini said at the same time hold their broche, the then  
yelled, "Moon Cosmic Dream Action!" "WHA?!?!?!" Mr. Ishdai yelled as he saw Serena  
and Rini transform.   
"We are the champions of love and justice, I am Sailor Moon! I will triumph over evil  
and that mean the Blair Witch!" Sailor Moon yelled. "And I'm Sailor Mini Moon! Like  
Sailor Moon I to am the champoin of love justice, I am the sailor of future Moon!" Sailor  
Mini Moon yelled. Mina yelled at Sailor Moon, "Serena, you don't have to be so loud.  
We're in the woods. I mean people might think your crazy. Not that we already don't."  
Serena started mummbling 'Stupid Mina, She's starting to act like Rini. Stupid Rini and  
Mina. I'll show them!' "Mina, Sailor Moon says, SHUT UP! I'm trying to impress the  
people." Serena said quietly to Mina. "Serena, Rini, you better change back. Kandi will be  
here in soon." Amy said. Serena and Rini ran behind a bush, and came out in regular form.  
"Sorry, I doubted you. I guess I'm going to start believing all your stories Yamato." "Um,  
dad, what if i tell you I was abuted by aliens. Then they take me to their planet?" "I guess I  
would ask for proof." Mr. Ishdai said.  
Taichi's P.O.V.  
I looked at Yamato. He was yelling at his dad. I wasn't really paying attendion. I was  
thinking about the bond fire. I need a girlfriend.. Hmmm, maybe Sora. I walked over to  
Sora. She was talking to Mimi and Yamato. "Hey Taichi, what are you doing?" Yamato  
asked. His arm were around Mimi's shoulders. "I need to talk to Sora...."  
________________________________________________________________________  
*Amy, and Michelle, a.k.a. Rocky and Michelle, walk in.*  
Amy: Serena, what are you doing?  
Serena: Working on fic.  
Michelle: Wow, Meatball brain is actually doing something interesting! I didn't think you  
could do that!! I mean with your English, Spelling, and Reading grades....  
Serena: Lousy, no good friends. I'm always being put down. Maybe I could join Ryoko's  
group (Oh, yeah I don't own Tenchi Universe either).   
Rini: You mean the snobs that always sit with the principle?  
Serena: Guess your right. You people are better than nothing. Your my group of lousy  
friends...  
Michelle, Amy, Rini, Amara, and Darien: Serena! We're not lousy friends! We've all  
gotton you out fight, helped ya out on homework, and you repay us by calling us lousy  
friends?!  
Serena: Well, ya see the thing about that is... *quickly runs to the computer, saves story  
and runs out the door, jumps into car* HA! YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME!!!!!  
Darien: Serena, you don't have the keys...  
Amy: Just say 'sorry' okay?  
Rini: Ha ha! Meatball brain tried driving a car without keys!!! He he!  
::Serena looks up at eveybody::  
Serena: I bet ya'll think I'm dumb ...  
Darien: Don't worry, we're used to it! You've act like this for months now. I think all  
those Cappicinos you drink is the problem.  
*Serena opens the door and walks back into the house.*   
Serena: Well, this story is 16 pages long... I think I'll make it a 'To Be Continued' again...  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
To Be Continued....  
Will Taichi will Sora's heart? Will Mimi and Yamato get over each other? Will Jyou  
go wash his hands? Will Koshiro ask Miyako out? Will my friends stop calling me  
'Meatball head'? Will Kandi have a good time at the bond fire? Will the Sailor Scouts  
and The Digidestioned save the Earth and the White Moon Kingdom from the Blair  
Witch? Find out in my next long story called "Digimon and Sailor Moon Unite!"  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Serena: Part 2 done!!!  
  
Everybody else: Now what are you going to write?   
  
Serena: Part three, which will cooler than one and two.  
  
Everybody else: Okay, well we gotta fly!  
  
Amara: I gotta go call Shasta  
  
Amy: Michelle and I gotta go to my house and play with my doggie.  
  
Rini: I have to go annoy my real life brother and get grounded!  
  
Darien: I gotta go play frisbee with the new AOL cd that just came in!  
  
Luna: I gotta go take a catnap...  
  
Serena: Well, that's a good thing all of you are leaving.. I'm going to play on my scooter!  
  
*Serena runs and get scooter rides through house, out the door, down the drive way and  
straight into the ditch down the road*  
  
Serena: Guys? Little help?  
________________________________________________________________________  
Comments? Questions? Carcole for flames? E-mail me with them all! Part 3 will be here  
no time soon! (odds of that happening 1 out of 12,000,000) 


	3. Digimon And Sailor Moon Unite

Digidestioned and Sailor Moon   
UNITE! by: Detective Spami  
Okay, this is the final chapter of the sega... (hopefully) And I know you Sailor Moon  
haters will be happy! Anyway, this is the final and best chapter of the sega (well, in my  
opinion). They finish battling the Blair Witch, Tai finally has someone that wants to  
go out with him, and I finally find how my friends are getting into my house! Lousy  
friends. Anyway, I don't own Digimon or Sailor Moon, and all that other copyrighted  
stuff... And if you don't believe me I'll get my CDs and throw them at all of you people  
like darts!!! He He! Here are the couplings for my story, Mimato, Taiora , Kouyako  
(Miyako + Koshiro), and Serien (Serena + Darien, but of coruse you people knew  
that.). Well, I gotta get started on the story! ::Digimon and Sailor Moon theme starts to  
play:: That's it, I'm deleting Napster! ::pulls program files up and deletes Napster::  
There! no more ghost music! ::themes start playing again:: That's another case for  
Mulder and Scully...  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Sora, can I talk to you?" "Sure, Taichi. I wanna talk to you about something to." They  
walked away from Mimi and Yamato, to a tree a few meters away.   
  
"Taichi, what are we going to about the Blair Witch. I mean, I'm worried. Our digimon  
couldn't hurt her, the Sailor Scouts couldn't either. The only way to beat her in my opinion  
is have all of our digimon go to mega, but that's immpossible." "Well, if Queen Sernity  
was here do you think she could beat her?" Taichi said. He was leaned against a tree  
looking at Sora. "Probably, but she's in another world. Unless Sailor Moon can call upon  
her future self, I don't know what to do." "I guess your right. I mean, if only the people of  
America could know that one of their lengends was really a crazy alien, come here to plot  
against the White Moon Kingdom, I wonder what they'd do." Sora said looking at Taichi.  
  
Taichi sat down againgst the tree. "Taichi what did you wanna talk to me about?" Taichi  
started to blush. "Well, you know before the fight how I was asking Serena's friends if  
they would go out with me. Well, I'm asking you the same question. Will you go ouut with  
me, please?" Soa looked down at the ground. "Well, Taichi, I guess, but don't tell anyone,  
we'll surpise them at the end of the Blair Witch battle, by kissing each other." Taichi  
nodded.   
  
Suddenly the bush they were standing by started to shake. "What was that?" Taichi asked  
looking at the bush. Serena fell out from behind the bush, and landed right on her head.  
"Oww." she said rubbing her head. "Serves you right, what in the Digiworld were you doing  
spying on us?" "Well, I heard you talking about the battle, and wanted to know what you  
were saying." "I see. Well, you know me and Sora go out now don't you?" "Yes.."  
"Serena, please don't tell anybody!" "Well, okay." Serena held up a peace sign and walked  
off.  
  
"Taichi, Sora! It's almost time for the bond fire!" Lita yelled. Taichi and Sora walked up to  
the already started fire. The blazes were almost hypnoic. Yamato ran up beside Taichi.  
"Nice to hear about you and Sora!" Taichi looked over at Serena, who was talking to  
Mimi. "Serena! I thought you said you weren't going to tell!" Serena looked at him. "  
I said I wasn't gonig to tell anybody, you didn't say Lita, Rini, or Raye couldn't tell  
anybody." Taichi groaned and turned back around towards Sora.  
  
"Well, Serena, what do you think we should do tomorrow?" Mimi asked. "Well, I think  
we should go back and face the Blair Witch again, because she'll have more time to plot  
against us if we don't hurry up. We know she's strong. Stronger than anyone of us  
exepcted. The only prossible way to beat her is if I transform into Queen Sernity, which is  
hard for me to do." Serena said, in a worried tone. Mimi nodded. "What can we do to help  
you tranform?" "I don't know. It takes up alot of energy. I have to use the Moon crystal."  
"What's the moon crystal?" Mimi asked looking at me. Serena held up the broche, and  
opened it. "This. It helps me transform, and once I transform, this helps me go through  
diffent levels, and also helps destroy the Blair Witch. It's a preicous crystal."  
  
Suddenly the bushes rattled, and Kandi walked through the opening. "Hello guys! I'm here  
for the bond fire!" She said walking up to Miyako and Daisuke, holding a bag of  
marshmellows. "Here, my mom told me to bring these!" She handed them to Daisuke.  
"Cool, Marshmellows!" Kandi looked at him. "So, where do you come from?" Miyako  
looked at Kandi, "Well, some of us are from Japan, and the rest of us are from New  
York." "Cool! I wish I came from Japan or New York! I'm from California. My family  
came here for a summer vaction trip." "Cool, do you live near the golden gate?" "Um, no,  
but my aunt does!" "Cool, well we better get started on the bond fire!" "YEAH!"  
everybody yelled.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
Serena: Lousy no good friends, not help me out of the ditch. Maybe I should kill them off.   
  
*Rini walks in and walks right up behind Serena*  
  
Rini: BOO!  
  
Serena: Ommi Gawd! How long have you been there?  
  
Rini: Not long. Come on, give me insite on what your story is about.  
  
Serena: Rini, lemme tell you something, Your going have to wait! But, since I'm your  
friend/ cousin / future mother, I'll give a little insite to you.  
  
*Whispers insite in ear*  
  
Rini: Wow! that's a good idea! I mean with the ending when Sailor Moon (beep) and also  
when she (beep) (bleepy) (beep)!  
  
Serena: yeah, I know. I think If I get good responses I'll go professional! Whoo! Just  
think, me typing then having my book published...  
  
Rini: That's a scary thought. I mean really scary..  
  
Serena: Let's see maybe the blair witch could blast you. I need a sinamental monent..  
  
Rini: You wouldn't..  
  
Serena: Wanna bet?  
  
Rini: Okay, I'll be quiet. Um, you better get back to work  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Pass the Marshmellows!" Yamato yelled. It turned up that everybody wanted the bag  
marshmellows. Everyone thanked Kandi for bringing them. Soon, after everyone calmed  
down they decided to tell ghost stories.  
  
"And the murderer pulled the knife and repeatly stabbed the couple. About an hour later  
the couple's teenage son and his date found them dead in the car. Since their dinner at the  
pizza place was destroyed, they settle down for a nice dinner, and the last words from the  
son were 'Stephanie, pass the the arm.'" "Eww, Taichi! That's sick!" Sora yelled. "Yeah,  
that wasn't a scary story! It's discusting!" Hikari yelled. Serena looked like she had just  
gotton sick. "Okay, let me tell you guys a really scary story!" Mr. Ishdai said. "Okay, how  
much worse could it be than Taichi's?"  
  
"And the dead lady swung the golf club at her husband." "Dad, why exactly did she do  
that?" T.K. asked. "Well, don't you remember? He went golfing all the time and she really  
hated it." "Mr. Ishdai, you told us he went bowling!" Mimi said. Mr. Ishdai looked up, "I  
did?" "Mr. Ishdai, I'd hate to say this, but I'd rather listen to Taichi's story again." Iori said.  
"Okay, I have a really scary true story!" Serena said. "Okay, let's see if it tops the one's  
we've been listening to." Taichi said, his voice sounded alittle annoyed.  
  
"The producer sat in his room. He was just struck with an idea for his next movie. It'll be  
his scariest movie yet. The next day, the producer walked into the room, and he held the  
script of the scariest movie of creation." Everybody gasped and asked 'what is it?'. Serena  
flicked the flash light. "He held the script to another Olsen Twins movie!" Everybody  
screamed. "Ommi Gawd! This is deffiently the top story!" Michelle yelled. Everybody  
agreed with Michelle and continued talking about Serena's story.   
  
"Okay, I think we should talk abut battle plans for tomorrow. Kandi would you like to join  
us on our battle against the Blair Witch?" Taichi asked. "Sure, plus, my mom always tells  
me to use my powers for good. Are you sure your on the right side?" Serena walked up  
to Kandi, "Kandi, We're fighting to save my kingdom. I mean, my future kingdom. If you  
don't want to help the Sailor Scout and Digidestion, I understand." Kandi nodded and  
smiled, "How could I not help?!" Everyone cheered.  
  
"Okay, the Sailor Scouts, will go in over there." Taichi pointed out on a map that what  
made from impressions on the dirt. Everyone nodded, except Yamato, didn't agree with  
Taichi. He thought they should move to the other side then what Taichi had, but since  
Taichi was the best planner of the digidestion. He and Amy worked together to devolpe  
the plan.   
  
"Okay, we'll attack first. If this plan doesn't work, we have our trumph card. Sailor  
Moon!" Amy said happily. "I don't know if I can do it." Serena said, "I mean I takes alot  
of energy." Lita walked up to Serena, "Serena, you transformed to save Earth from the  
Negaverse, Heart Snatchers, dream catchers, and the Dark Moon, what makes you think  
This is going to be harder than any of them?" "Lita, she's been after the Moon Kingdom  
for many years. I just hope I have enough strenth." Mimi walked over to Serena, "Don't  
worry, I'm sure you can do it! Think, it's for the good of your kingdom!" Serena smiled  
and stood up. "Well, I'll try, but this a last resort kind of thing." She walked to her tent.  
  
She had decided to go to bed early. The rest of the group followed the example. Kandi  
went home. Sora told her not to tell her parents about the missions tomorrow. They knew  
it was a life and death situation. They knew that the Blair Witch was very powerful. They  
found out in their last battle.   
  
In the middle of the night Serena felt someone tapping her should. "No, mom, we're out of  
school for the summer..." she mummbled turning over. She felt someone shaking her,  
"Mom! Tell Rini to feed Luna. Just 5 more minutes." "Serena! Wake up! I wanna talk to  
you!" The voice said. "Rini, leave me alone!" The person picked her up and shook her.  
"Serena! Wake Up!"   
________________________________________________________________________  
*Amy and Michelle walk in*  
Amy: Hiya!  
Michelle: Amy, I hate your dog. He bit me.  
Serena: May I ask you guys a question?  
Rini, Amy, and Michelle: Sure!  
Serena: How are you guys getting into my house?  
Rini, Amy, and Michelle: Um, well, you see, Amara stole your spare key and gave us  
copies!  
Serena: Grrr, I'LL KILL HER! ::mummbles:: lousy snoop. Look under my plant pots..  
*Serena turns around, still in rage and types franticly at the computer*  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Serena, come on. I really need to talk to you." Serena, who was now partly awake  
looked at the figure. "Who are you?" she asked, while yawning. "It's me. Yamato. I really  
need to talk to you." Serena devolped a disgusted look on her face. "What are you doing  
in my tent?!" She said angerly. "Come on! I'm sorry. Now, come on." She looked at  
Yamato. "You mean it?" "Do I mean what?" Yamato said to her. "Do you mean your  
really sorry?" "Well, if you can answer my questions I will be." She nodded and got up.  
  
They walked over to tree by the lake. "What was so important that you had to drag me  
out here for?" Yamato walked over to her. "Serena, I just wanted to wish you luck. I  
mean, I believe in you." She looked at him, "You do?" "Yeah, plus, I don't wanna get into  
a fight with Sailor Moon." She stood up in smiled. She started moving her arms the way  
she does when doing her introductrution. "Don't worry, Yamato! In the name of the moon  
I'll won't mess up!" Yamato smiled and they walked back to camp.  
  
"HEY EVERYBODY! IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP! WE'RE LEAVING FOR THE CAVE  
IN 20 MINUTES!" Tachi yelled ringing a bell. Everyone stumbled out of their tents.  
Kandi was alread there. She smiled and said, "Hello sleepyheads! I brought some dried  
fruits." Every walked up, and took some of the dried fuits and thanked her. "Okay, I hope  
all of you are good and rested! We're in for a big fight today. Possibly the biggest fight of  
our lives. Well, I want you to think of some spirt-rising words that some one else may  
have givien you and come on!" Amy said. "Hands in guys!" Lita yelled. They all put their  
hands in. "LET'S GO DEFEAT THE BLAIR WITCH!" they all yelled.  
  
"Want us to transform now or later?" Serena asked. "Right now would be good." Taichi  
said. "Okay!" the Sailor Scouts yelled. The pulled out their wands and broches.  
  
MARS CRYSTAL POWER!  
JUPITOR CRYSTAL POWER!  
VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!  
MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!  
NEPTUNE PLANET POWER!  
URANUS PLANET POWER!  
MOON COSMIC DREAM ACTION!  
  
Soon after, there were standing 8 newly transformed sailors. "Where's Darien?" T.K.  
asked. "He'll come later. He's what you call, the Sailor Scout Trump card." Sailor Mercury  
said. "Where are your digimon?" Sailor Uranus asked. "They'll be here soon." Mimi said.   
  
They all ran into the forest. They were ready. They had a battle plan. They had their  
hopes, wishes, and bravery. All of them were different. All had different hopes and dream,  
but had the same true bravery.   
  
As they ran for the cave a voice came rattling through the trees. "So, you've come to  
defeat me. Well, take your best shot. You couldn't hurt me once, what makes you think  
you can now? I have no weaknesses!" They all knew the voice. Execpt Kandi, but she had  
a feeling.   
  
Big gust of winds came. Shaking the trees and bushes. They all knew that it was a vain  
attempt from the Blair Witch to stop them. Suddenly the winds stopped. The bushes  
started rattling. Soon, thousands of snakes came from them. "Ahh!" screamed Hikari. Amy  
looked closely at the snakes. They did look real, but something wasn't right about them.  
She bent down to pick one up, but her hand went through it. "Their not real!" she yelled  
everybody stopped. They all bet down to touch the snakes, their hands went through  
them.   
  
They all continued running down the past. Soon, they reached the cave. "So, I see you  
made it by my snakes. Looks like I'll get to defeat you myself. More fun for me." They  
continued in side the cave. The cave rumbed, making everybdy fall. "Stay tough guys!"  
Sailor Neptune yelled. They all shouted in agreeace.   
  
Soon they reached the spot where their last battle took place. The digidestioned layed  
their D-3s on the ground. A bright light glowed from each of them. Soon, all the Chapoin  
and armor digimon came from the D-3s. "We told you we would be back." Garurumon  
said. The kids ran up to the digimon.   
________________________________________________________________________  
Serena: YEAH! I KNEW WATCHING T.V. WOULD COME THROUGH!  
Rini: What in the world are you talking about?  
Serena: I'm getting to the cool part!  
Rini: Serena, once you write something cool, you can call me 'Chibi Usa'.  
Serena: Stupid Rini, don't think I can write cool stuff... I'll show her!  
*Amara walks in*  
Amara: What's happin' guys?  
Rini: Serena says she's getting to the cool part of her story.  
Amara: Since when can Meatball head write anything good? I thought that's why she  
makes C's in english all the time.  
Michelle: Okay guys, enough is enough. Let her work on her story.  
Serena: Thanks Michelle! Oh, yeah Amara. If I find out you gave anyone else my house  
key, I'LL KILL YOU!  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"I see you've gotton your little pets back." said a voice. "Where are you? Show yourself!"  
Sailor Mini Moon yelled. "Hmm, okay." said the voice getting closer. Soon a shadow  
emerged from the darkness. It walked from the darkness to the light. "Here I am. Oh,  
aren't you going to welcome me?"   
  
"Yeah! We'll welcome you! MARS FLAME SHOOTER!" Sailor Mars yelled shooting a  
flaming arrow from a flaming bow. "Yeah I'll welcome you to! VENUS LOVE AND  
BEAUTY SHOCK!" Sailor Venus yelled. Both attacks hit the Blair Witch. "Thanks for  
the pat on the shoulder." The Blair Witch smirked.   
  
"Mini Moon! Do your thing!" "Right! Please pegusus, protect the White Moon Kingdom!"  
A blast of white light came. After the blast a beautiful white horse with a horn. The horse  
pointed it's horn at Sailor Moon letting a sword come down. Sailor Moon grabbed the  
sword and yelled, "Moon Georgious Magitation!" the blast came through and hit the Blair  
Witch. She held her arm, where it had hit. "Ahh! I see your more powerful than I thought!  
I wonder why it didn't hurt yesterday.."   
  
She threw a blast at the Sailor Scouts knocking them down, hurting them very bad.  
"Okay, who next?!" the Blair Witch, still clutching her arm. Kandi walked up. "I am." she  
said calmly. "Oh, such a shame I have to harm such a young pretty girl, but you brought  
this on yourself!" She let out a blast, but Kandi set out a large pack of vines that blocked  
it. "Hm, tough little girl." The Blair Witch stood there.  
  
"She's got to have a weakness." Sailor Moon thought. "Maybe it's love, or perhaps  
happiness." She layed there. weak. She knew she was going have to go to Sernity, but  
how? Looked over at Kandi who was still battling the Blair Witch. She looked helplessly  
as she saw an attack break through Kandi's shield and watched her fall to the ground.  
  
"KANDI!" the fallen scouts yelled. "Okay, looks like you digidestioned are next." The  
Blair Witch said, "Pity, I thought it would be a challenge defeating you." "Well, it's time  
for you to be up against the people who saved two worlds!" Taichi yelled, "Greymon! It's  
your time to shine buddy!" "Right! NOVA BLAST!" The redhot fireballs hit the Blair  
Witch, but had no affect. "Garurumon! Give it a try!" "Okay, Yamato! HOWLING  
BLASTER!" The blue blazes hit the Blair Witch, but like Greymon's attack, had no affect.  
"Togemon!" "I'll give it a shot Mimi! NEEDLE SPRAY!" The Blair Witch meerly held up  
her hand and they disinigrated. "Ommi Gawd! They didn't work!"  
  
"Well, let our digimon try!" Daisuke yelled "Yeah! Our's too!" sora yelled!  
  
METOIRE WING! (Aheam, I'd to take a minute to tell you I can't spell. Thank you for  
your time!)  
ROSSETTEA STONE!  
DOUBLE STAR!  
ELECTRO SHOCKER!  
HARPOON TORPEADO!  
GOLD RUSH!  
FIRE ROCKET!  
STAR SHOWER!  
  
The attacks for the champoin and armor hit the Witch. She leaned down and grunted.  
"Don't think you've won. I'm more powerful than you think!" She flew up and let out a big  
white blast, hitting the digimon and digidestioned. "Now, to destroy you all in one big  
blast!" She yelled. Serena looked up at her. "I know her weakness!" she thought. With her  
last bit of strengh she stood up and walked over to the Blair Witch, who was garthing  
energy.   
  
"Back for an encore, Sailor Moon?" she smirked. "I know your only weakness." Sailor  
Moon said. "Oh yeah? Well, let me tell you something, I have no weaknesses!" "Yes,  
everything have weaknesses. You just haven't realized yours. Don't worry, I figured it out  
for you!" "Okay, if your so smart, what is my weakness? Hmm?" Sailor Moon walked  
towards her. "Your power crazy, and when you don't get your way you attack. You can't  
stand to see other's bravery! That, my foe, is your weakness, and it's time you stop  
tormenting the world and my kingdom!" She yelled raising her hand to her compact. The  
crystal began glowing and pulled itself from the supports.  
  
A big flash of light came. Gaint red ribbons formed around her. "This time you won't win!"  
She yelled, more ribbons wrapping themselves around her. She moved the crystal around  
her body, causing the ribbons to form into a long white gown. Her tiara changed to a  
cresant moon on her forehead. After she was done, there stood a newly transformed Neo  
Queen Sernity.  
  
"Come on guys! Sernity needs our help and strengh!" Sailor Jupitor yelled. The 7 other  
scouts sat in a line on the ground. "Let's help Sernity!" Taichi yelled. The digidestion  
moved over, and held hands with the Sailor Scouts. Kandi, who was still badly hurt moved  
over and joined hands with Iori, who was at the end of the roll.   
  
"We've gotta transfer our power to Sernity!" Sailor Uranus yelled. "Right!" the others  
said. "VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!" "MARS CRYSTAL POWER!" "JUPITOR  
CRYSTAL POWER!" "MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!" "NEPTUNE PLANET  
POWER!" "URANUS PLANET POWER! "MOON COSIMIC DREAM ACTION!"  
  
The Sailor Scouts tiras lit up and the light went into the crystal. "Okay, your guys turn!"   
The digidestion lifted their D-3s up and a big burst of light came from each of them. Each  
set of light went into the crystal.   
  
Kandi knew it was her turn to have her power tranferred. She bent down and put her  
hands together. The vines that layed around her turned brown.   
  
Soon all the power was inside the crystal. She raised it up at the Blair Witch. "No, more  
you plauge us with your inhuman behavior!" She raised it up higher. "MOON CRYSTAL  
POWER!" The crystal grew harder for her to hold. "Ahh! I can't hold it anymore!" She felt  
a pair of hands on her sholders. She turned around slighty and saw Tuxedo Mask.  
"Thanks!" she whispered, but together they couldn't hold it. She soon felt another pair of  
hands on her other side and then another hand on each. "Don't worry, we'll help." She  
turned her head a little to see Yamato. "Who's behind me?" "It's Mimi." he said to her.  
  
She turned her attention back to the Blair Witch. "In the name of the moon, I shall punish  
you!" She moved forwards with the crystal. "You cannot harm them! They are family to  
me! And, I will protect them until the day I die!" She raised the crystal higher and again  
yelled, "MOON CRYSTAL POWER!" With that the Blair Witch yelled, "You haven't  
seen the last of me!" and disappeared.   
  
Neo Queen Sernity fainted. She fell to the ground and when she did, she wasn't a Super  
Sailor, she was regular Sailor Moon. "Serena!" Darien said. Everybody ran over to her. "Is  
she okay?" Hikari asked. "I'm not sure. That Moon Crystal Power stuff really tires you  
out." Mimi said. Sailor Moon woke up, but didn't let the others know. "She sarfised  
herself to save us." Sailor Mars. Sailor Moon woke up, "So, you guys were really worried  
about me, huh?" Everybody looked up at her. "Sailor Moon your okay!" Koshiro yelled,  
while everyone else squished her with hugs. "Ahh! Okay! I'm fine!" she yelled. She sat up  
and said, "Thanks, without your help and energy, I never would have been able to hold the  
crystal to the very end."  
  
"We gotta get back to camp. I think we'll talk my dad into going home early easily."  
Yamato said. After Yamato said that the D-3s started glowing and sucked up the digimon.  
"Bye, Taichi! I'll see you when you get back to Japan!" Agumon yelled while being sucked  
into the D-3.  
  
They walked back to camp to find Mr. Ishdai packing up his camping supplies. "Dad, what  
are you doing?" "Um, I- Well, I CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE OF THESE STUPID  
WOODS! WE'RE GOING HOME!" "Okay, well, Sailor Scouts, I guess we'll break here."  
Taichi said. "What are you talking about? Think we're actually staying in the woods?  
Heck, no! We're going home to!" Sailor Mini Moon said walking to her tent. She started  
packing her things that were inside the tent. When she walked out she was regular Rini.  
She walked out with her things in a backpack and started taking down her tent.   
  
"Well, we better follow Rini's example, and get our things together." Amy said walking to  
her tent. Everybody walked to their tents. Sailor Moon, who had de-transformed went  
over to talk to Kandi.  
  
"Kandi, you were very heroic. I was thinking next month that the group could get back  
together for a ruionoun. Want me talk to your parents about it?" She looked up at Serena  
and nodded.   
  
They walked over to Kandi's camp ground. "Kandi! Where have you been? I was so  
worried about you!" Kandi's mother yelled running over to her. "Thank you for bring her  
back!"   
  
"Ma'am, your daughter didn't wander away. In fact, she wasn't here for a good reason. She  
helped save my kingdom." Kandi's mother gave her a look, "So, your telling that she ran  
away from to play video games?" Serena shook her head. "No, she went with me and my  
friend to the Blair Witch to kill her. The Blair Witch isn't just an american folklore, she  
came here from another planet to plot against me." "That doesn't tell me much young  
lady!" "Ma'am, you don't think I have super powers do you?" "No, I don't you have to  
proof." Serena pulled out her brooche and yelled, "Moon Cosmic Dream Action!"   
  
There stood Sailor Moon, not Super Sailor Moon, regular Sailor Moon. "Now do you  
believe me?" Kandi's mom stood in shock. "Yes.." she said. "Good. Now, I was thinking  
that maybe you could send Kandi to Japan for 2 days. Don't worry, I'll be here to pick her  
up and I'll keep her safe for, I'm Sailor Moon! I'm also Neo Queen Sernity!" "Sure, just  
call me before you get to our house" Kandi's mom said still in shock.   
  
Kandi ran over to Sailor Moon. She had written hher name, number, and address on a  
piece of paper. Sailor Moon took it and de-transformed. "I'll see you in a month!" Serena  
said walking back to the rest of the group. "Bye Sailor Moon!"  
  
"So, where did you go?" Yamato asked as Serena walked back into the clearing. "I went  
to give Kandi a fond 'farewell'. Got a problem?" "No, I just wanted to make sure that Neo  
Queen Sernity wasn't in danger." He bowed and went over to Mimi.   
  
T.K. walked back up to Hikari. "Sorry, I haven't been acting like a good boyfriend lately. I  
mean the fight and all." He leaned down and kissed her. "I love you." he whispered. "I  
love you, too." she whispered back.   
  
"Miyako, I wanna ask you something." Koshiro said. "Sure, what is it Koshiro?" He  
looked down and started blushing deeply. "Will you go out with me?" She smiled a huge  
smile and said, "Oh, Koshiro! You read my mind!" Miyako and Koshiro started kissing  
and was soon interpurted by Serena, "Oh! We've gotta another couple!" Everybody  
looked up and saw Miyako and Koshiro talking calmly. "Oh, don't pretend! I saw you two  
kissing, oh yeah, SMILE! Your on Candid Camera!" Serena held up a tiny camera. They  
both groaned and went to pack up their stuff.  
  
About one hour later everybody was done packing up their stuff and went to wait for the  
next bus. The bus soon came and they left. They all had mixed memories about that  
camping ground. They all had fun, execpt for the Blair Witch. All in all their visit to  
Maryland was not a total waste.  
  
"Yamato, you have a band over in Japan, right?" Serena said. "Yeah, why do you wanna  
know?" "Well, I've been working working on some music, and I want you tell me what  
you think." She handed a few pieces of paper. He looked over them. "Are you sure you  
wrote them?" She nodded her head. "Well, these are really goood. Can I take them to  
Japan and have my band play them?" She nodded her head again. He thanked her. "Wait,  
what is your address over in Japan?" He took out a piece of paper and wrote down his  
address and phone number. "Here, this is it in english." "Okay, give it to me in Japanese  
too." He took the paper back and wrote it in japanese. She thanked him and turned around  
back to Darien and Rini.  
  
"Darien, Rini, I was thinking that all of us could go to Japan next month with the rest of  
the group. Are you in?" They told her they were.   
  
She moved to the seat with Amy, Amara, and Michelle. "Guys, Darien, Rini, and I are  
going to Japan next month. Wanna come with." "Sure, Meatball head." Amara said.  
Serena groaned and said, "Hey! I saved your life. You owe me a little respect and/or  
thankfulness." "I'm taking thankfulness." Amara mummbled. "AMARA!" Amy and  
Michelle yelled. "We'll be there, Serena. "Amy assured her. "Thanks, atleast some people  
show me respect." She stuck her tounge at Amara and moved to the seat with Mina, Raye,  
and Mina.  
  
"Hey, guys! I was thinking about going to Japan next month. Wanna come with? If you do  
don't the digidestioned" "Sure, now get out of our seat! We're squished enough as it is!"  
Mina yelled. Serena stood up and mummbled, "Stupid Mina, tell me what to do." She  
walked back to her seat.  
  
Soon everybody was at the airport. "Okay, Sailor Scouts, ya'll go to other side of the  
building. Your plane to New York is over there." Mr. Ishdai said. "Bye ya'll! Thank you  
for your help during the battle. I know we would have lost ya'll weren't there." Serena  
said. "No prob. We'll always help. We'll I guess this is goodbye. We'll miss you. Keep in  
touch!" Taichi yelled walking to the plane. They continued their goodbyes as they watched  
the plane take off.   
  
ONE MONTH LATER!!!  
  
"Serena! Don't you know where we are, Miss Japanese know-it-all?" Raye said. "Um, you  
see about that, I really don't know much japanese, heh heh. But, Yamato did give me his  
number." Serena said. Kandi looked up at her and said, "Well, call him, or atleast ask  
where Obidai High school is." "Okay." Serena walked up to a person and attemped to ask  
him where Obidai was. He understood what she was telling and said, "Ahh, you mean the  
high school? It's 20 miles east of here. Nice try on your japanese though!" A huge  
sweatdrop formed on Serena's forehead, "Heh, Heh. You speak english. Um, thanks for  
the directions!"   
  
They ran out of the airport and caught a bus. They were soon at the high school where  
Sora, Mimi, Taichi, Yamato, Jyou, and Koshiro went to school at (In my story Mimi DID  
NOT moved to America!). It was time for school to let out and as the crowds of kids  
walked by, Serena and her friends looked for the Digidestioned.   
  
Soon Rini caught a glimpse of Hikari and T.K.. She ran over to her. "Hiya!" They looked  
at her in shock. "Rini? What in the world are you doing here?" Miyako asked. "Oh, well  
today is the 1 month anniversy of when you fought the Blair Witch! Why are you at the  
high school?" "Well, we're here to celebrate the anniversy too. It's great we're all together  
now. Yamato's going to do Serena's song tonight at his consert." Hikari said. "Come on,  
before Serena has a connection fit!"   
  
The group ran over to where Serena and the rest were. "Hiya Sailor Scouts!" Daisuke  
greeted running over to them. "Hey, when did you get here?" "About five minutes ago.  
Serena almost got us lost at the airport, because she lied to us about how much japanese  
she knew." Amara said trying to make Serena feel bad. "Okay! I'm sick of that subject!  
Let's all go inside to see the others!"  
  
They ran down the hall into the auditorium. There they saw Yamato practicing with his  
band, and the rest of the group sitting, talking about stuff. "HIYA GUYS!!!!!" Everybody  
yelled bursting through the doors. The all looked up in surpised. "When did you get here?"  
Everybody asked at different times. "We got here about five , ten minutes ago.  
Somewhere around then." Mina said to everyone.  
  
Serena walked up to Yamato. "Watcha doin'? Is this your band?" He looked at her. "Oh,  
um, yeah this is my band. We're practicing your song. To bad it doesn't have lyrics."  
Serena looked at him and smiled, "Who said it doesn't have lyrics? It has lyrics." "It does?  
What are they? And what is the name of the song?" "The name of the song it 'Power Of  
Love', and lyrics are better left to a woman to sing than a guy." "Oh, Well, your welcome  
to sing the song. If you don't have stage fright." "Don't worry, Sailor Moon herself will be  
here tonight to sing the song."  
  
Serena walked back off the stage and over to Mimi. "Mimi, how have you been doing?  
You and Yamato still going together?" Mimi looked at Serena and said, "I'm fine, and  
Yama and I are still going together. He's doing your song tonight at the dance." "I know,  
Sailor Moon is going to be here to sing the lyrics."   
  
She and Mimi walked over to Sora and Taichi, "Hiya, you two still together?" Sora  
nodded her head, "Yeah, we almost broke up last week. That reminds me, Taichi where  
did you put the grill master? I do want to make a hambuger once in awhile." Taichi looked  
at Sora and said, "Your japanese, we don't eat hambugers!" Sora jumped and yelled, "Tell  
that to the Mc Donald's the the road!" "Calm down guys! Save it for the dance!" Miyako  
yelled.   
  
T.K. and Kari walked to the other side or the giant room, "I hope tonight turns out okay.  
Serena is going to be here to sing the lyrics to her song." T.K. said looking at Kari.   
  
Davis walked over to them, pushing away at his gameboy. He was mad at T.K. for  
throwing away this poke'mon game, so he was playing Donkey Kong. "Stupid, Armadillo!  
Kill me.." He paused the game, and looked up at Kari, "So Kari, how was your day?" She  
gave an odd look, "You know how my day was. You were there making it miseribe!" He  
groaned and went back to the game. As he walked off he yelled, "Stupid Alligator men!"  
Kari and T.K. laughed and went over to the rest of the group.   
  
________________________________________________________________________  
Serena: Whew! finally I'm almost done with this story.  
Rini: Yeah, I mean you've been working on this story for 5 months.  
Amara: Yeah, and once you get done with this story, I'm going to give a key to that  
Science nerd, Daniel Hinson.  
Serena: You do , you die.  
Amara: What are you gonna do? Sick Tuxedo Mask on me?  
Serena: Lousy no good Amara...  
Amy: Serena! Hurry and finish this story! I do have horseback ridding lessons to get to.  
Serena: Okay Okay. Just lemme have another 30 minutes!  
Amy: Okay.   
Serena: Now to get back to my fic!  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
AT THE DANCE.....   
  
"Okay, for our next song, my friend Serena, from New York City, USA has wrote a song.  
She's going to come up here and sing the lyrics!" Yamato said over the microphone. Super  
Sailor Moon walked out on stage. "Hello, I'm Serena! Now, let's get started! My song is  
called, "Power Of Love!"  
  
The band started up and Serena pulled the microphone off the stand and started singing,"  
  
There comes a time, when you face the toughest of fights, searching for a sign, lost in  
the darkness of night. The winds blows so cold, I'm standing alone before the battle's  
begun, but deep in your soul, the future unfolds as bright as the reason for sun!  
  
Chours: You've got to believe, in the Power of Love. You've got to believe, In the  
Power of Love.   
  
The Power of love...  
  
Now there's a motion, there's a light that flows from the heart. It's a chain reaction,  
and nothing can keep us apart. Stand by my side. There's nothing to hide. Together  
we'll fight to the end. Take hold of my hand and you'll understand what it actually  
means to be friends!  
  
Chours: You've got to believe, in the power of love. You've got to believe, in the power  
of love. It keeps leading to each moment, it's what our hearts are made of. You've got  
to believe, in the power of love. The power of love...  
  
Long guitar solo.....  
  
You've got to believe, in the power of love. You've got to believe, in the power of love.  
It keeps leading to each moment. It's what our hearts all made of, you've got to believe.  
In the power of love, in the power of love, in the power of love......  
  
Sailor Moon bowed and walked off stage while everybody clapped. She quickly  
detransformed and walked over to Darien. "So, how was I?" Serena asked him. "You  
were great!"  
  
"HEY! Serena! Darien! We're about to take a picture! Get your butts over here!" Raye  
yelled at the top of her lungs, makeing everybody stare at her. She laughed nerviously as  
Serena and Darien ran over.  
  
"Okay, Rini, you over there, Iori, beside Rini. Okay everybody! Look at the photo person  
and smile!" Mina said. The photographer looked at Mina, and said, "I'm Washu, the  
genious!" The group looked at the camera woman and yelled "CHEESE!!!" They all  
looked at the photo, and yelled "SERENA!", because in the picture she held up a gaint  
peace sign, bunny ears on Rini, and stuck out her tounge.   
  
:::The song 'It's gonna be me' starts playing:::  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
Okay, this is the end of my story. I hoped you like it. And I'd like to say thanks to a  
couple of people.  
  
Thanks to my sister a.k.a SoraAndBiyomon a.k.a Amara, who I stole some story ideas  
without paying her  
  
Thanks to my friend Jesica Anderson a.k.a. KariAndAngewomon a.k.a. Rini who was  
there when I needed to make someone laugh.  
  
Thanks to my mom, who was there to help me with story ideas (i didn't pay her  
either!).  
  
Thanks to my dad, who put of with me for 12 years.  
  
And last but not least, Thank you Porta-John, who was there when I ate chili, hot  
wings, and that lethal night I ate chinese.  
  
  
And if you people are curious who Kandi is, she's my friend online. I promised to put  
her in my story, so here ya go Kari!  
  
  
Okay, questions? Comments? Dirty, Cussing Flames? E-mail me with them all! Right  
now I have to go and defeat thoes stupid spikey bees from Donkey Kong Country and  
Kill Amara before she gives out anymore house keys. Espcailly before she give one to  
the boy I had a fight with over the last pudding thingy at lunch last Friday. (::Thinks:  
Lousy Randy, steal my pudding...::)  
________________________________________________________________________ 


End file.
